Thy Heart For Whom?
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Zelda is torn between a Hylian Hero and an Altean Prince. Who does she really care for? [A MarthxZeldaxLink triangle.] Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

My second Super Smash Brother story! My first one is doing okay, and I'm still writing it, but I'm just being a little lazy. I had thought of this a while back, and finally got to start it. So hopefully, this isn't too original, I decided to write about a love triangle, between Zelda, Marth and Link. Even though I hate Zelda, I feel like writing it. I just hope another one like this isn't already out; I haven't seen one. Hehe…

Disclaimer: Don't own Super Smash Brothers! Never will. I will say it once and once only!

Enjoy!

* * *

Thy Heart for Whom?

Chapter 1

" Hey! Zel, you okay?"

Zelda's good friend, Princess Peach noticed the miserable and exhausted look that fell on the Hylian's pretty face. Both girls sat in the Dinning Hall at the Super Smash Brother's Campus, eating breakfast. Peach had already finished her two pieces of eggs and sausage. Zelda sat with her elbow on the table, holding the bottom of her chin in the palm of her hand. She lightly held the end of her folk, watching as it twirled around her bacon.

Peach waited for her friend to speak, but had gotten nothing but silence. The mushroom princess grabbed her glass and quickly drank down the remainder of her orange juice. She eyed Zelda's glass, noticing that the princess hasn't even touched hers. Zelda had been acting differently ever since the flyers had gone up about the Super Smash Brothers dance coming up this Friday. Peach couldn't possibly think that it was the dance that's getting Zelda in such strange moods. Zelda was just as popular as her; so going to the dance with someone wasn't the problem.

Peach politely licked her lips and sat the empty glass down next to her. Zelda sighed deeply, looking at the table like in trance. Peach looked around the Dinning Hall, at the other smashers. The Ice Climbers had their own table in the corner, while Mario and Luigi both teamed up on Doctor Mario. Captain Falcon and Samus were hitting it off nicely, and Yoshi was showing Kirby his new moves with the help of Jigglypuff.

Peach turned her attention back to Zelda, who still hasn't moved from her spot. Peach sighed getting irritated, and reached over the table snapping her fingers in front of Zelda's face.

Zelda blinked, dropping her folk onto her plate. " Huh?"

" You alive? Why have you been ignoring me?" Peach demanded; feeling a little disappointed.

" I'm sorry," Zelda quickly apologized finally grabbing her juice. Peach watched as Zelda brought it up to her lips, but stopped. She sighed again when her eyes fell upon the flyer on the far hand wall and lowered the glass back to the table. " I've been thinking…"

" About?"

" The dance…"

Peach chuckled shaking her head. " I can't believe that the dance is the reason why you are acting like this."

" It's not just the dance," Zelda confessed softly. " It's something about it."

Peach's eyes widened getting thrilled. She clapped her hands and moved her plate to the side so she could rest her arms upon the table. Zelda did the same, and leaned forward about to explain her reasons for being out of it in the last couple of days.

Before the princess had a chance to speak, an inquisitive red-haired prince had taken a seat next to the girls, getting himself all into the conversation.

" Whatcha girls talking about?" Roy smiled, as he switched glances from Zelda to Peach, seeing that they had the same expressions to his arrival.

" Who invited you?" Peach questioned, glaring her bright blue eyes at the young prince.

" I invited myself, is that okay?" Roy answered, returning the glare.

Zelda shook her head pushing the young red-haired away from their table. " No, you were never apart of this conversation."

Roy moved away from her touch and brought himself back to the table. " I heard you two were talking about the dance," Roy grinned raising his eyebrows. He looked at Zelda, mainly applying this question to her. " Who are you going with?"

" Who thinks I'm going to tell you?" Zelda paused for a moment looking around the room. She had never noticed Roy before, where did he come from? " Were you spying on us?"

Roy playfully frowned before laughing. " Maybe…good-bye." He winked and jumped to his feet running out of the dinning room, leaving the girls in complete shock.

Peach watched as he swiftly ran past Falco, almost knocking him to the ground. When the prince wasn't in sight, Peach turned her attention back to Zelda and sighed, getting what just happened out of her mind.

Zelda sat in disbelief that Roy might have actually spied on them. The young 16-year-old prince was an out-going one, but she never pictured him spying, especially on them.

" What was that all about?"

Peach shrugged, waving her off. " Forget him. He's Roy, remember? Now back to what you were going to tell me."

Zelda nodded and leaned forward resting her arms on the table. She didn't really want to tell anyone her dilemma that was going on right now, but knew that Peach might be able to help. If anyone knows how to get out of a situation like this, then it's Peach.

" Two people asked me to go to the dance with them," Zelda explained all at once.

Peach was shocked and enthusiastic at the same time. She grinned, and couldn't stop from smiling. " Seriously? Get out! Who?"

" Well, Marth and Link," Zelda confessed. " Marth asked first right after lunch yesterday and Link asked last night."

" What did you say?"

" I said I'd get back to them."

" Oh my god, girl you have a tough one on your shoulders."

" What should I do?"

Peach shrugged, " I don't know…both of them are cute!" Peach giggled.

Zelda shook her head solemnly. " You're not helping."

" Sorry, I think the easiest way to settle it is go out with the one you like."

" That's the problem, I like them both…"

" Well, good-luck." Peach paused for a moment. " Who do you like more?"

Zelda sighed burying her face within her arms. She didn't know that making a decision was going to be this difficult, especially one that's probably going to affect her time here at the campus.

* * *

Marth impatiently paced back and fourth in his dorm, sweat dripped down his face. He was tense, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He waited dearly for Zelda's answer. Hoping that she would agree to go to the dance with him. Ever since they had first met, he had his eyes set on the beautiful princess. Now was his chance to explain to her how he had truly felt, but he prayed she had the same feelings for him.

The blue-haired prince sat down on the nearest bed, resting his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his throbbing blue eyes, tired after staying awake all night from the pain that flowed through out his body. After his painful match against Bowser, Marth was happy that he had won. The bruises not only showed that he could take a lot of punches, but that he wasn't going to give up on a good fight.

The psychic Pokemon sat quietly on his bed, watching the eager waiting prince. He grinned and chuckled softly, watching like it was some sort of movie. Marth turned his attention to the Pokemon, clearly hearing the laugh and seeing the grin on his face.

" What's so funny?" Marth snapped.

" You just humor me," Mewtwo replied calmly.

Marth opened his mouth to speak, but the door swung open as the tired panting Roy entered the room. Marth stood to his feet, as Roy held his side walking over to his bed, his red cape dragged out behind him. After running for quiet some time, he had developed a serious cramp.

" Well?" Marth questioned hovering over Roy who collapsed on his bed.

Roy looked up at the ceiling, until Marth's blue head blocked his view. Roy sighed and sat up causing Marth to step back. He panted for a bit longer, catching his breath and making sure that he doesn't cough up a lung.

" What have you learned?" Marth raised his tone, almost yelling at his young friend.

" Nothing!" Roy confessed. " I kind of couldn't hold myself back so I joined their conversation."

" You let them see you?" Marth placed his hand on his face shaking his head. " Do you understand what undercover means?"

" Hey, I don't like the idea of spying on them."

" It was your idea," Marth remarked.

Roy paused, pondering over the thought. He chuckled and nodded. " Oh yea, I forgot, my bad!"

" I need to know who's she's going to take to the dance!" Marth explained sitting down next to Roy.

" Sheesh! I've never seen a guy so worked up about a girl," Roy shook his head.

Mewtwo couldn't help but help the desperate prince out. It seems that the only way the situation is going to get more interesting is if more new information is thrown out into the open.

" If you must know, you aren't the only one who had asked the princess to the dance."

Marth and Roy both turned their attention to Mewtwo. Marth stood walking closer to the Pokemon, curious at who else was trying to win Zelda's heart. " Who else?"

Roy raised his hands in the air. " Oh! Let me guess…" There was a bit of silence before Roy finally thought of an answer. " Link, right?"

Marth looked back at Mewtwo only to find him nodding. Marth groaned falling back onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and blew his hair out of his eyes. " I can't believe this!"

" Looks like you have some competition!" Roy laughed.

" What am I going to do now?" Marth asked, almost sounding like was whining.

Mewtwo stood and glided over to the middle of the room. " I have some suggestions, if you want to hear them."

* * *

" What! You have got to be kidding me!" Link exclaimed.

Falco nodded, crossing his arms. Fox and Young Link both sat waiting, for Link to say more. Both of them were stunned. Prince Marth had also asked Zelda to the dance. Link wasn't the only one; it must be the reason why she didn't answer him right away.

Link walked around the room before leaning up against the wall. There was something about that prince he never liked. Now that Marth was competing to take Zelda to the dance, things were going to get interesting. It seems Marth and him will only become enemies instead of friends.

" Zelda had known you longer," Young Link reminded. " There's a good chance that she will pick you."

Link shook his head. Just because Zelda had known him longer, didn't mean that she was going to pick him. She could only like him as a friend, and probably had a crush on Marth. He didn't want to think that she was going to pick that blue-haired prince over him. What did Marth have that he didn't?

" Hey, didn't you like Malon back at Lon Lon Ranch?" Young Link questioned.

" Yeah, so?" Link shrugged.

" Well, if she picks Marth, then you always have her."

" Young Link, I understand that you're helping, but shut up!" Link snapped.

Fox shook his head and walked over to the heated elf. " Link, no need to get mad at Young Link. He's only trying to help. Besides, Marth isn't that bad, get to know him a little."

" Why?"

" Because, maybe you both can find some way to settle this," Fox suggested.

Falco sighed and pushed Fox aside. " Fox, your just to good of a person. Let both of the guys fight over her. That's the best way to go, for us at least."

" What can I do?" Link questioned turning to his friends for help.

" Nothing, but wait and see who Zelda's picks." Young Link answered.

" She needs to answer before Friday," Falco replied, facing the Hylian.

" Friday is in four days," Link mumbled miserably.

Falco laughed and elbowed Fox in the side. " These four days are going to really interesting!"

* * *

A/N:

Please R&R. I can see me finishing this story, only if I get some reviews with them to see how I'm doing. I kind of rushed the last part, but I believe it turned out okay.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zelda miserably walked down the deserted hallway over to her dorm. After battling Pikachu, she is content to say that the shocking battle is finally over. She won, of course, and now can relax the rest of the evening. All she wanted to do right now was get in the shower and rest. It was her main priority. Nothing else was going to stop her.

Her dorm room was empty, it seems Peach and Samus were busy elsewhere at the moment. The room was quiet and cooled; Peach had forgot to close the window, once again. Goosebumps covered her arms, as she hurried over to the window closing it. She sighed deeply, and walked over toward her bed, taking off her long white gloves. She placed them on the edge of her bed and sat down about to take off her blue high heels when she noticed a folded up piece of paper up by her pillows.

Zelda turned around and reached over grabbing the mysterious paper, seeing that her name was neatly written on the top. A smile came across her face and her heartbeat picked up it's pace. She unfolded the paper to find that it was a note.

Zelda wasted no time in reading it.

_Princess Zelda,_

_It seems that certainly, I wasn't the only person who had asked you to the dance this coming Friday. Now, I'm not one to really compete for women's hearts, but I would really appreciate it if I was to accompany you to the dance. It had been my goal for a long time, to go to a formal party such as these, with a beautiful princess. After seeing you for the first time, I knew that you would be that beautiful princess._

_I don't want you to take this letter the wrong way, and if you meet me at the dinning hall tonight at 8:30, maybe I can explain a little more in person instead of writing. I'll let you know now, that you are everything to me, and I have never really felt this way toward anyone. You are truly special to me, and I hope that you understand. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Prince Marth _

Zelda sat in shock about the letter, as she continued to read it over and over again. Her heart continued to race, it felt impossible to swallow. Her entire body tightened, just knowing that someone had deeply cared for her. Of course, it was Prince Marth who had these feelings for her. When he had asked her to the dance, she didn't know it was this serious. He really wanted to go with her. But yet…there was still Link…

The door opened as Peach walked into the room. She waved at Zelda who still read the letter, then walked over to the window opening it to let some fresh air into the room. Her high heels clanked loudly on the wooden floor as she noticed the short letter in her hands. She squealed knowing it had to be from Marth or Link.

" Marth or Link?"

" Marth," Zelda answered passing the note over to Peach.

Peach grabbed the letter from her, and quickly read it to herself as Zelda got ready to get into the shower. She took off all of her jewelry and her high heels, placing them next to the bed. When she grabbed a towel and clothes to change into, Peach had finished the letter, with a huge grin on her face.

" Are you going to meet him at the dinning hall?"

Zelda shrugged, unsure of what she was going to do. She wanted to rest, but not showing up would seem like she wasn't interested. She knew that if Link would find the two together, wouldn't be pleased at all.

" What do you mean, you don't know?" Peach's eyes widened as she swung the letter in the air. " He wrote a letter to you! Girl! That would surely convince me. If you don't go, I will."

" What are you talking about?" Zelda placed her hands on her hips.

" Hey, if you won't go with him, then I'll take you place."

" What about Mario?"

Peace waved her off. " What about him? He's not the jealous type."

" Look, I really don't know yet what I'm going to do." Zelda confessed. " I don't know who to bring, or if I'm even going to go."

Her statement surprised Peach. Peach crossed her arms making sure that Zelda wasn't going to back out of going to the dance. " Oh, you're going all right."

" What?"

" You aren't leaving me there by myself. I would hang with Samus, but she'll be all over Captain Falcon."

Zelda sighed grabbing her belongings as she walked over to the door. " I don't know."

" You're going, okay?"

Zelda nodded miserably as she walked out of the room, to go take her shower.

* * *

" The target has left the bedroom." Roy informed as Zelda walked down the hallway over to the girls bathroom.

" Do you think she saw the letter?" Marth questioned as he watched Zelda disappear into the bathroom.

Roy shrugged. " How should I know? I wasn't in there with her. Though…" He chuckled with a grin, picturing it in his mind. "…I wouldn't mind being in there."

Marth walked away from their spot at the corner of the hallway and headed back down toward their dorm. Roy quickly followed his friend, the two princes standing side by side. Marth was already stressing out enough. What would help make his week; is if Zelda agreed to go to the dance with him.

" So are you going to wait for her at the dinning hall?" Roy asked curiously.

" I don't know; I need to know if she had gotten the letter."

" You want me to spy on them?"

Marth shook his head, " No, thanks."

" C'mon on! It's fun," Roy explained cheerfully.

Marth ignored the young prince and abruptly stopped looking further down the hall. Link and Fox were talking to each other, heading straight in their direction. It was bad enough that Zelda probably didn't see the letter, but crashing into the other person who had asked her to the dance was just making his day horrible. He didn't completely hate Link, but did think that he was always trying to show off, because he had won the tournament last year.

Fox stopped talking when he noticed Marth and Roy. Link turned his attention to the two princes and crossed his arms with an irritated look upon his face. There was Marth, the think he's better than everybody prince. Most of the girls like him, and all of the guys are friends with him except Link. He had heard about the letter that Marth had wrote to Zelda, and he wasn't too pleased.

" Move out of our way!" Link spoke harshly, stopping in front of Marth and Roy.

" I don't have time for you," Marth replied calmly, stepping to the side to head back to his dorm.

" I heard about you writing a letter to Zelda," Link explained, causing Marth to stop.

Marth turned his attention to the elf. " So?"

" Writing stupid love letters isn't going to do anything. Zelda is mine! Stay away from her, you stupid tiara wearing prince."

Marth's eyes widened. " What did you just call me?"

Roy switched nervous glances from Link to Marth, " Um… guys."

" Stupid tiara wearing prince!"

Fox shook his head trying to calm Link down. " Let's get out of here."

" I wouldn't be talking you little fairy skirt wearing elf!" Marth spat, in response.

" What?" Link was quite shocked with Marth's reply.

Roy grinned, " Wow, nice comeback Marth."

Fox grabbed Link's arm. " Forget about him."

" You really think you're tough?" Link asked, taking out his Master Sword

" Tougher than you, that's for sure!" Marth grabbed his Falchion.

" Whoa, calm down guys!" Roy got a little nervous when he noticed the men pulling out weapons.

" Go ahead," Link urged, " Make the first move."

" Ladies first!" Marth grinned.

Both men lifted their weapons above their heads, getting ready to attack each other, without care. Since neither couldn't wait until they actually battled, now would be the perfect time. Of course, Fox and Roy weren't going to let that happen.

" Enough!" They both shouted, standing in between the two men.

Fox faced Link, while Roy faced Marth, both had their hands placed their friends chest, to keep their distance from each other.

" Link, enough! You will get kicked out of the tournament if you fight him now."

Link lowered his weapon, understanding what Fox is trying to tell him. He didn't want to get kicked out, especially before the dance this Friday.

" Marth, I have never seen you like this!" Roy explained. " Don't waste your energy on him."

Marth sighed, and brought his sword down to his side. He hated fighting over a girl, especially when things were about to get physical. What would Zelda think?

" She's taking me to the dance!" Link explained, putting his sword away. " End of story."

" I don't think so." Marth replied, tightening his grip on his sword. " She's taking me."

" I'm surprised at both of you…."

Everybody turned their attention to where the voice had come from. Standing at the end of the hallway, was none other than Zelda. She was dressed in her long pink bathrobe, with matching slippers. Her long wet blonde hair was down behind her. Her ends were dripping water down to the floor. Behind her, stood Peach, wearing her usual attire, with a wide excited grin on her face.

" Can one of you tell me what's going on?"

Marth and Link both stood petrified, their faces turning red with embarrassment. Both of them were unsure of who should speak first, and unsure of exactly what to say.

* * *

A/N:

Sry, for the long wait! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I didn't really know how to do this chapter so I just started somewhere and let my thoughts take me wherever. I originally wasn't going to have Link and Marth argue, but I wanted to put a little excitement into the chapter. Hope it turned out okay!

**RedRose722:** Yes, I do believe that it's the same, but o well. Yours is going pretty well, sry I haven't been reviewing. I've been lazy. Thanks for the review!

**RoyalFanatic:** I'm not usually one who writes stories that focuses on just romance. This is my first one so, I hope it's going good. Thanks for the review!

**Sweswe:** Yes, I amaze myself sometimes. Zelda, I don't truly hate her, I just dislike her a lot. She's like my least favorite character in the game, right next to JigglyPuff. Thanks for the review!

**razzkat:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for picking out my mistakes; I appreciate it.

Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Well?" Zelda continued to impatiently tap her foot. " I'm waiting…"

The room sat in complete silence. Marth and Link both stood quietly, their faces blushed in total embarrassment. Zelda crossed her arms, getting tired of waiting for them to reply. She had to admit, that part of her enjoyed seeing them argue over her. Yet the other half was annoyed by it. They both had full confidence that she was going to pick them, when she was clueless herself. She didn't think that something so small would end up being a really huge problem.

Roy, who stood over by Fox, was getting tired as well waiting in dead silence. He believed that Link would at least say something, but when the elf continued to refuse eye contact with the princess, Roy knew that nothing was going to be said.

Being the type of person he is, Roy had gladly stepped up and decided to speak for both of them.

" Zelda, I will gladly speak for both of them, by saying what you just saw, was exactly what happened. Enough said."

Zelda sighed deeply and rolled her eyes quickly turning and walking back to her dorm. The ends of her wet hair flung out behind her, spraying a couple of water droplets onto the boys. Peach still holding a wide excited grin, turned and followed her friend.

* * *

Link groaned aggravated, and back down the hallway toward his dorm. He quickly left, without saying a single word to Marth and Roy. He just couldn't believe that Zelda had caught them both about to get into a fight. Usually he can stand up and talk to her, but he didn't understand why he had choked back there. He felt dumb, and made himself look like a fool. 

Fox quickly hurried after Link, sprinting down the hallway after noticing how far Link had wondered off. Fox walked aside Link, staying quiet letting the Hylian gather his thoughts. He noticed the troubled look upon Link's face, still a little confused at why Link had stayed so silent when Zelda confronted them.

" What happened?" Fox finally asked after following Link to the dinning hall.

Link shrugged. " Don't really want to talk about it."

" Come on Link, Zelda's your friend. I don't understand why you couldn't just tell her what was wrong—" Fox trailed off when he saw that Link was looking around the dinning hall for someone. "—Who are you looking for?"

" Falco…"

" Oh, umm…" Fox turned his attention to the clock that was on the far wall. He studied the clock briefly before turning back to his friend. " Falco is battling right now. He's battling last today against Ganondorf."

" Great…" Link sighed crossing his arms as he heading out of the dinning hall.

Fox quickly followed. " What did you want him for?"

" I need some help." Link confessed.

" On what?" Fox was quite surprised by Link's answer, never thinking that a hero like him would need help on anything.

" If Zelda ends up taking Marth, you know how bad that'll make me look?" Link questioned the young fox, hearing the nervousness in his voice.

" Calm down Link," Fox replied steadily. " I think you're taking this a little too seriously, I mean it's just a dance."

Link took a deep breath and nodded. Fox was right. He was taking this entire situation a little too seriously. Zelda was his friend, even if she didn't take him; their friendship wasn't going to change. Still, he couldn't imagine Zelda going off with another guy to the dance. It was bad enough; the other guy might be Marth.

" The best way to solve this is just let her choose. Give her some space, try to forget about it." Fox explained, trying to help the hero out.

" You're right," Link continued to nod. " I'll just have to wait…"

It sounded a lot easier than it really was.

* * *

" Marth! Where are you going?" Roy frantically waved his hands in the air when seeing the blue-haired prince walking over toward the dinning hall. 

" It's almost 8:30." Marth replied over his shoulder. " I have to meet Zelda."

Roy chuckled, grabbing Marth's arm, pulling him to a halt. " You think she's going to show after what she witnessed?"

Marth pulled away from Roy and shrugged crossing his arms. He didn't think Zelda as the type of person who wouldn't show when invited to something. There would be no way for her to not see the letter. She had to have read it, so there was no excuse for her not knowing. He still wanted to talk to her and hopefully she will understand what he has to say.

" I have an idea, it might work." Roy grinned excitingly.

" _Might_ work?" Marth repeated steadily, unsure if agreeing with Roy's plans were a good idea.

Roy crossed his arms, astonished. " What? You have no confidence in me."

Marth sighed; anything would help at the moment. " Alright, hit me."

" Great!" Roy grabbed Marth's arm pulling him in the opposite direction of the dinning room, heading back to their dorm. " I won't let you down!"

Marth couldn't believe he had agreed to listen.

* * *

" Zelda, you okay?" 

Peach laid on her stomach as she continued to flip through the pages of the magazine spread out on her bed. Her eyes switched glances from her magazine to Zelda who brushed through her long damp hair. Zelda had changed into her white tank top with her pink sleep pants. She wore her pink slippers, and had a towel wrapped around her shoulders, to keep her shirt from getting wet.

" I'm fine…" Zelda replied after a moment of silence.

" I was quite amused by their performance." Peach grinned, looking back at her magazine.

Zelda stayed silent, as she sat the comb down on her dresser. She grabbed an elastic and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Removing the towel from around her shoulders she tossed it onto the dresser, and walked over to her bed, lying down on her back. The letter laid on her pillow, where Peach had left it. She had almost forgot that Marth had wanted to meet her at the dinning hall. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to go.

" You going to meet him?" Peach questioned, her eyes never leaving the magazine.

Zelda abruptly sat up looking over at Peach. " Were you reading my mind?"

Peach laughed, and shook her head. " Are you going to go?" She repeated the question.

" I don't know…" Zelda nervously bit her lip as she began to rub her arm.

" Listen, while you were in the shower, I had thought of some ideas that might help you." Peach closed the magazine, and sat up crossing her legs. " Plan A, you pick one and I'll take the other."

" It's not that simple," Zelda commented.

" Plan B, go with both."

" How would I do that?" Zelda eye's widen astonished by Peach's mind set.

" Just throwing some ideas out." Peach replied. She was really excited by this. " Fine, plan C…" She paused for a moment. "…Have them fight, and whoever wins you go with."

" Did you just now think of that?"

" Hey, it sounds good, right?"

Zelda sighed deeply, desperately wanting to scream. She lied back on her bed reminiscing everything through in her mind. " Anymore?"

Peach paused for a moment. " Well…there's plan X."

" Plan X?" Zelda repeated raising an eyebrow. " Why X?"

" X is for if the others fail or if you don't like them." Peach answered. " Plan X is if you don't go with any of them and find someone else."

" Forget it…" Zelda sat up looking over at the clock. 8:15. It was almost time to meet Marth in the dinning hall, if she plans to go.

" Well, you better pick one," Peach smiled. " Go and meet Marth."

" Why?"

" Talk to him, see what he wants to talk to you about. It might help your decision."

Silence…

" I guess your right…" Zelda forced herself to her feet. She grabbed the letter holding it firmly in her hands and quickly left the room.

* * *

" Zelda, you're still here?" 

Zelda lifted her head from reading the letter for the sixth time. She couldn't believe that she had listened to Peach and decided to come to meet Marth. She had been sitting here for over an hour and still no sign of him. She was sitting by herself, looking like a retard dressed in her Pajamas.

Samus finally walked over to the table she sat at, after being with Captain Falcon the entire time. It was almost ten o'clock. She was tired of waiting, and wanted to go to bed. If Peach had found out she left before Marth showed up, Peach would never let her live it down.

" I'm waiting for Marth," Zelda replied. She forced her eyes to stay open.

" Why don't you head back to the dorm? I'm heading there now."

Zelda shook her head. " No…I'll give him ten more minutes."

Samus nodded, " Okay girl, see you later then."

Zelda smiled as she watched Samus walk back over to Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon waved as they both left the dinning hall.

Zelda couldn't believe that she had decided to wait ten more minutes. Pretty soon, the ten minutes became another hour. She sat watching Mario and Luigi goof around at the other end of the dinning hall.

She was alone. Marth never showed.

* * *

A/N: 

Hmmm…why didn't he show up? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. Haha. Sry, it took me a while before updating with another chapter. I wanted to complete my other story before continuing with this one. It's a little difficult writing diverse two stories at once, along with writing your own to be published. Cut me some slack people!

**Razzkat**: Yes I do agree those were some harsh words. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I am personally in love with Marth he's one of my favorite characters so I can relate to when you say if Zelda doesn't go with him, then I will. Cause I would surely go with Marth anytime.

**The Mad Joker**: I'm glad you like the story, I was a little afraid that it was going to be too original so not many ppl would take time to read it. I'm glad tho it has caught a couple of ppls attention. Thanks!

**RoyalFanatic**: Yes, I agree I made Link a little "different", but hey what do you except in a love triangle? And even tho Link is one of my favorite characters, I personally am in love with Marth more. Thanks for the review!

**Moonbeam**: Thanks for the rather long review. I understand what you mean when writers take a long time to review, again sry, if this took a while I wanted to finish up one of my other stories. I'll keep in mind your request.

**Mullenium Master**: Thanks for your review! Here was your update.

**FinalSerenity**: Thanks for the review, I believe that I might have over done it a little with Link, but o well. It's a little difficult to write about someone who doesn't really speak and has no kind of personality. Thanks anyway. I'm glad you are enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Marth! Wait! You're misunderstanding the situation here!"

Marth stammered the down the hallways, ignoring Roy's frantic cries. It was late; he was exhausted, and frustrated at the same time. He was supposed to meet Zelda three hours ago, if she went. According to what he had heard from Mewtwo, she actually went to wait for him at the dinning hall. He couldn't believe he agreed to listen to what Roy had to say. Due to his careless actions, he found himself locked in the closet.

The two princes were almost to the dinning hall. All they had to do was turn at the last corner, and they would be there, but when Samus left one of the boy dorms Marth knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant greeting. Samus was just as close to Zelda as Peach was. By now, everyone probably knows that he had left her at the dinning hall waiting. He was going to hear it from Samus, first.

" Look who decides to show up," Samus crossed her arms, standing right in their path.

" Samus, it's not what you think," Marth raised his hands in front of him, trying to explain.

" I don't want to hear it. She goes to the dinning hall to wait at the time you suggested and now look at what time it is." Samus looked over at the clock on the wall. " Almost midnight."

" Roy locked me in the closet so I wouldn't be able to see her." Marth explained. This had surprised Samus.

Samus looked over at Roy. " Really?"

" No, he's lying." Roy replied with a grin.

" It's true." Marth snapped. Soon he began to mock Roy, imitating what had happened. " 'Don't go see Zelda,' he says, ' if you forget about her then maybe she will wonder what happened to you,' he says. I wanted to go see her and then he locks me inside a closet!"

" Roy!"

" Hey, what can I say?" Roy shrugged. " Blame it on me then."

Marth crossed his arms and shook his head, looking up at Zelda who walked over to them from the dinning hall. She wore her pajama's looking worn-out, and bored. In her hand was the letter that Marth had written for her. He couldn't believe she waited all of this time for him. She probably would never forgive him, but he wanted to at least explain his reasons for being late.

" Zelda…" Marth didn't know where to begin.

" Leave me alone," Zelda rudely pushed through Marth and Roy, about to head back to her dorm.

" Please, Zelda just listen." Marth explained, slowly following her.

Zelda stopped and abruptly turned around. She crossed her arms, holding the crumbled letter in her fists. Samus and Roy stood behind them, both quiet and ready to listen.

" Why should I listen to you?" Zelda demanded practically shouting. " I did as your letter asked, and you blew me off."

" I was planning on heading to the dinning hall but something preventing me."

Zelda rolled her eyes, believing that this was a lie. She looked like a fool sitting in the dinning hall by herself for over three hours. She was tired and frustrated; she didn't want to believe anything at the moment. Yet something inside of her, told her to believe him. The look in Marth's eyes…she noticed that he was actually begging for her to believe him.

" Zelda, you should just listen to him." Samus explained. She walked over to Roy, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down to their dorms, so the two will be alone. " And we'll leave you two alone."

Roy's eyes widened, as he and Samus left the area. " What? We will? I don't think so."

" Come on, Roy!" Samus grew very annoyed as she pulled him around the corner.

Marth waited until Roy's voice wasn't heard before looking back down at Zelda, who nervously looked at her slippers. She refused looking at Marth, deciding whether or not to listen to what he had to say.

After moment's of silence, she sighed deeply and licked her lips looking up at Marth. There was some hint of forgiveness in her eyes.

" All right, I'm listening."

* * *

Peach continued to walk down the hallway humming Mario's theme to amuse herself. She was dressed in her Pajama's, wearing a white tank-top with the word 'Princess' written on it in baby blue letters and matching colored shorts. Instead of wearing slippers, she threw on a pair of white sneakers that she had stolen from Princess Daisy before heading to the tournament. Her long hair was pull up into a French braid, so it wasn't in the way when she slept.

Peach stopped in front of a certain dorm, and listened closely to the talking the room. She hesitated for a bit, but then knocked a couple of times and waited for a reply. When she heard Young Link's voice answer for her to come in, she lightly opened the door and poked her head into the room.

Young Link sat on his knees on his bed, aiming his slingshot at a picture of Falco that was taped over Falco's bed. He was dressed in green shorts and a white undershirt. Link was also in the room, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed. He wore long green pants, his brown boots and his hat. He continuously bit his lip, looking down at the ground.

Peach nervously opened the door all of the way and stepped into the room. Young Link fired his slingshot hitting the picture of Falco, right in the forehead. Peach looked over at Falco's bed, seeing over twenty rocks on his pillows from Young Link. She laughed softly to herself.

" Hey Peach, what brings you here?" Young Link questioned, placing his hands on his knees.

Peach looked at Young Link, and then focused her attention on Link, who didn't acknowledge she was there. If knew though, if she mentioned Zelda then he would gladly pay attention to their conversation.

" I was looking for Zelda, she hasn't returned yet and I was getting bored." Peach answered. Like planned, Link abruptly looked up at her.

" Really? I haven't seen her at all today." Young Link answered. " Jeez, doesn't anyone sleep around here?"

Peach shrugged, closing the door as she walked over to them. She took a seat in the chair by the round table and crossed her legs. " I guess not. Zelda puts me sleep, I eventually doze off after listening to her blab on for like thirty minutes."

Young Link laughed and nodded. " I hear that. She can talk forever."

Peach smiled and nodded. She looked over at Link, who had focused his attention on her for a while. She waved to him, but he replied by rudely looking away. Peach frowned, feeling a little sorry for him. He was in a competition to winning Zelda's heart. She was enjoying it all like it was some kind of game. It was fun to watch, but she could tell how much Link wanted Zelda.

" He's a little upset," Young Link explained, speaking softly so Link wouldn't hear. " He's has issues right now."

" I can speak for myself," Link replied, raising his voice.

Young Link shrugged. " Well you weren't going to say anything."

" It's okay," Peach spoke up. " I understand what's going on."

" Peach, you're Zelda's best friend, do you have any idea on who she's going to take?" Link questioned sitting on the edge of his bed.

Peach truthfully shook her head. " No, I don't sorry. She hasn't told me anything."

" There's nothing left for me to do," Link exclaimed, looking down at his boots.

" Why not? Think of something," Peach encouraged. " If Marth can figure things out, then you can too."

Link shook his head. He didn't want to pressure Zelda when Marth was already doing it. He wanted to give Zelda space, and let her figure out who she wants to go with. But right now, giving her space isn't helping. Marth seems to be getting the lead.

" Besides," Peach continued looking at the ground. " If you get Zelda to go with you, then you'll be doing me a favor."

" Why?" Link raised an eyebrow confused.

Young Link's eyes widened, as he looked over at Peach. He understood what she meant. It was too good to be true. " You mean? You like Marth?"

Peach blushed and slightly nodded. " Yea, I guess the secret's out. I kind of want to go to the dance with Marth."

" How long have you liked him?" Link asked.

" For a while now, but I kept my emotions hidden." Peach answered, " I was surprised and a little upset when Marth asked Zelda to go to the dance. And watching you guys argue over her, well it was amusing."

" What about Mario? I thought you were going with him?" Young Link questioned, grabbing another rock from behind him.

Peach shook her head. " No, he's not going to the dance. Luigi and him are leaving early to head home."

" Why?"

" I don't know, they asked if I wanted to go but I told them I wanted to stay."

Link bit his lip and looked around the room thinking of a plan. Now since he figured out that Peach liked Marth, maybe he might have a chance at getting Zelda to go to the dance with him. It was worth a try, but Peach has to agree to it, for the plan was useless without her help.

" I have an idea, and if you agree to help me then we both can get what we want."

Peach shook her head, as she stood, walking over to the door. " I don't want hear it. I don't want to do something that will hurt Zelda's feelings, I don't want to."

Link stood and hurried over to the door. He placed his hand on the door, preventing Peach from leaving. Peach stopped and looked up at Link. She new better than to try and challenge him; he was a lot tougher than her and bigger too. At the moment he was the top smasher in the tournament.

" Peach, I want you to help me."

Peach shook her head. " Link, I don't want to hurt Zelda's feelings."

" You won't, you don't even know for sure if she even likes Marth."

" Yea, but…"

" You want Marth right?"

She hesitated for a bit"…Yes…"

" And I want Zelda, so help me and we both will get want we want." He repeated.

" What if your plan fails?"

" There's a good possibility it won't." He assured her.

Peach was silent for a moment, she thought about what he was telling her. If she helped him then she would be able to have Marth. He would probably be going to the dance with her, and not Zelda. But Zelda was her friend and she didn't want to do this if her friendship with Zelda might get ruined.

Part of her wanted to go with his plan; the other part was going against it…she didn't know which to side with…

* * *

A/N:

Yea! Another chapter! I've noticed how many people enjoy this story and I've come to find that I enjoy writing it so I'll be focusing hard on this for a while. Not much happened in this chapter, except for a few secrets that had unfold. I focused a lot on Link in this chapter because I feel like I've been neglecting him somewhat. So, for all of those Link fans out there, I paid more attention to him! Yea! Looking forward to the next chapter, hmm…wonder what Peach is going to do? You'll have to find out next time!

**Cathree:** Thanks for the review, I do tend to do a lot of cliffhangers—so be prepared.

**MissPixel:** Haha, yes I believe so too, but Marth's not all bad. I'm glad you like the story, because I enjoy writing it. Thanks!

**Devilishly So:** Well I'm glad they changed their mines, and thanks for the review!

**Mullenium Master:** Haha, yes Peach's plan X. Many probably believe that she should go with that plan, but we'll have to see what happens later on what plan Zelda decides to go with, if she decides any at all.

**NoOnSh:** Wow, I'm really surprised you review! Thanks for the review, I do like my MaLink stories, but I'm really enjoying this one as well. Thanks again!

**Kel V:** Thanks for the review! I give you more!

Until Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mullenium Master**: Yes I know it's a surprise that Peach likes Marth, I really didn't give that many clues but I was planning on having her like him in the beginning. Sorry for taking a while to update! Here's your next chapter.

**Sakura Hino:** Thanks for the review! I would give you some hints but at the time I have no clue who she will end up with in the end, but I've been thinking about it so I have a good possibility in my mind. I don't know if I'm going to stick with it tho.

**RoyalFanatic**: Thanks for actually reviewing two chapters in one review, hehe. I don't really know if Roy is a good friend or not, I mean he is trying hard to help but it's not in a very positive way. Although, Link…hm…I do believe he's an evil schemer. Thanks again!

**SHSW360:** Thanks for the review; I never noticed that before the title kind of popped into my head at the last moment. O well, hopefully one will notice but you did. Hehe.

**Jamie**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love story, because I love writing it. (It's probably my second time saying that.) I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, I tend to do a lot of them. Thanks for the request in pairings; I'll keep it in mind. To tell you the truth I'm not sure which pairing I'm supporting, but as the story comes to a close, you'll probably be able to tell which one she wants to go with, if any.

**MissPixel**: Yes, she has her own dilemma in the story. She actually wasn't going to be that important to the story, but she became really important now. I try to make everyone realistic here; truthfully I have never read a story where she's a slut or anything on that line. I like her more than Zelda; she's probably my favorite girl character in SSBM.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

It was an exhausting day for the young Ness, as he sat in the lounge watching Roy and Falco play pool. He had just finished with his match against Bowser, only losing by one point. Not only was he in the 'danger zone' in the tournament, but also was not improving his skills. He was on the urge of being ranked last.

Ness took a deep breath sinking lower onto the black leather sofa, ignoring the pain that overtook his body. He knew he was going to have marks and bruises for the remainder of the day. He already had his own problems to worry about, and now he had to deal with the pain.

Ness brushed back the loose strands of hair that fell in front of his eyes. He sighed deeply, enjoying the small argument between Roy and Falco. He couldn't really understand what they were actually arguing about, but knew it was something about Falco cheating on his turn. Whatever the situation was between them, he didn't care. They argue all the time.

Mewtwo entered the lounge, gliding over to Pikachu and Pichu. He remembered one time actually getting in a conversation with the mysterious Pokemon. They had talked about a huge dilemma with Zelda and the two lovebirds trying to win her heart and ticket to the dance. Ness had laughed when first hearing the problem, feeling a little sorry for Zelda that she had to choose between two popular smashers. She had to answer before the dance on Friday, which reminded him that he needed to ask a little someone as well.

He didn't know what had drawn him to the Ice Climber, Nana, but he wanted to go with her. He was mainly afraid of Popo's reaction, since they were never seen apart. He didn't know what kind of relationship they held.

As Mewtwo glided over to the lonely Ness, Roy and Falco went and sat down at one of the round tables near them. They had finished arguing, and Roy finally came to an agreement, that Falco had won the game.

" Hello Mewtwo," Ness greeted, as Mewtwo stood next to him.

" What's the matter with you?" Mewtwo crossed his arms, noticing the distance look upon Ness' face.

Ness shook his head, " Well for starters, I lost my battle against Bowser."

" And?"

" And…nothing…forget it." Ness waved him off.

" I can tell something's wrong." Mewtwo protested. " Is it about Nana?"

Ness eyed the Pokemon, hoping that he hasn't been spying on him or anything. Then again, Mewtwo has strange mind powers, reading other's minds, could be one of them.

" I want to go to the dance with her, but I'm worried about Popo. I want to ask her…." Ness confessed, watching as Falco made his way over to the vending machine in the corner. Maybe Mewtwo can help him. He seems to be helping with the love triangle between Zelda and the two boys.

" Hmmm," Mewtwo looked down at the ground. " Yes, it's exactly like the situation with Zelda."

Ness nodded continuing with his problem. " I don't know, I really want to ask her to go with me, but…"

Roy, who was waiting for Falco to return, abruptly looked back at Ness and Mewtwo talking. Ness ignored the redhead's gaze.

" Ness…" Mewtwo sat down next to the troubled kid. " I'm in a good mood, so I'll help you out."

" Really?" Ness seemed hopeful hearing this.

Mewtwo nodded. " Listen, some of this may help you out."

* * *

Roy leaped out of his chair, almost knocking it over, and hurried over toward Falco who was talking with Ganondorf. Roy ran passed Pikachu and Pichu, and literally leaped over the floor table, reaching the vending machine where Falco stood.

" Falco!"

Falco turned holding out the snack in his hand toward Roy. " Jeez Roy, I didn't know you were _that_ hungry. Here take it."

Roy looked down at the energy bar and snatched it out of his hands. He grabbed Falco's shoulders and pulled him away from Ganondorf, and anyone else near by who might overhear what he had to tell him.

" No, what I have to tell you is important."

" What?"

" I just heard Mewtwo and Ness talking, and Ness wants to ask Zelda to the dance."

Falco's eyes went wide as he looked back at Ness and Mewtwo busy talking. He crossed his arms not believing it." No way, Ness doesn't like Zelda that way."

" That's what I heard!" Roy practically shouted, but recovered quickly lowering his tone. " I know what I heard."

" You sure?"

Roy nodded. " What should we do?"

" I'll tell Link and you tell Marth."

" What? Why not let them find out themselves?"

Falco eyed Roy sternly. " Come on _Roy_!"

" Alright, alright!" Roy raised his hands in the air. He couldn't stop from smiling; the love triangle was just getting better by every minute. " This is just crazy."

Roy quickly left the lounge, to look for Marth.

Before leaving, Falco closely watched Ness and Mewtwo. Roy had a tendency to think before he acts, and this could have been one of those situations. Falco, couldn't believe that Ness might actually like Zelda…

" Yea." Falco agreed, mainly speaking to himself. " This is crazy…"

* * *

" Don't go so easy," Fox explained, keeping his gun firmly in his hand, " Don't be afraid to strike."

Link gripped tightly onto his sword, and lunged forward toward Fox. Fox dodged Link's attack, grabbing his tunic and tossing him across the room. Link fell onto his back on the blue mat, and rolled forward back to his feet. Fox twirled his gun around his finger, waiting for Link to attack. Link stood, his damp hair fell in front of his eyes, as he began to pant.

Link's fierce blue eyes turned to the door, as Zelda and Samus, entered the Fitness Center. He lowered his weapon to the side, which caused Fox to follow Link's gaze over to the two girls. He sighed deeply, with a small smirk and put his gun away walking over toward Link.

" I could getting a couple of good attacks in with you distracted, but I preferred not to embarrass you in front of Zelda."

Link looked down at Fox, putting his sword away. " Sorry."

" How are we supposed to train if you keep on getting distracted? I like a challenge, not you giving me an advantage."

" The dance is in three days."

Fox crossed his arms. " Not this again."

" What do you mean, 'not this again'?" Link copied Fox, crossing his arms as well.

" Every ten minutes, it's either about the dance or Zelda. Take a break, Link."

Link sighed, and looked over at the girls. Zelda had left to go get a drink of water from the small bar, while Samus took this to her advantage as she headed over to Link and Fox.

" I'm glad I found you."

Link looked around before turning his attention back to Samus. " Me?" He pointed to himself.

Samus nodded. " Zelda's in a terrible mood, I don't know why so how about you go and talk to her. Maybe seeing you will cheer her up."

" You really think so?" Link questioned, a little disappointed that Zelda wasn't herself to day.

Samus nodded, putting her weight on one leg. " Of course."

Fox grinned, slapping Link's back. " Now's your chance," he spoke softly. " Get the advantage."

Link made his way over toward Zelda, trying to think of what to say. He was acting like he was finally getting the courage to talk to a first crush. Thinking of words to say and trying hard not to act stupid. He has known Zelda longer than anyone else here. She was his friend; there is no reason for him to be like this.

Zelda took a sip of her bottled water, before realizing Link was standing next to her. She jumped startled, almost dropping her water. Link tensely smiled. The last time he had seen her was when she had caught him and Marth about to start a brawl. He had to admit, he wasn't acting himself at the time.

" Link! You scared me." Zelda held her chest, forcing a smile.

" I'm sorry," Link apologized. " I heard you were feeling upset and I wanted to check on you."

Zelda warmly smiled this time, glad that Link was worried about her. " Thanks Link, I'm fine by the way, really."

" You sure?"

Zelda nodded. " Samus is overreacting, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I had an early match this morning."

" Against Yoshi." Link had her entire tournament schedule memorized.

" Yea, I won, I'm just a little exhausted."

" Congratulations. Let's go sit then, so you can relax."

Zelda followed Link over to a spot by the wall. Since it was Fitness Center, they didn't have any benches or tables to sit in the area, so they had to sit on the floor. Once situated, Link rested his head against the wall looking around for Fox. He spotted the young fox over by the workout equipment talking with Luigi, since it was his last day before him and Mario leave to head home.

" Look, Link…" Zelda lowered her bottle water placing it in between them. " I'm sorry."

" About what?" Link turned his head looking down at the Hylian princess.

" The whole situation that's going on."

" Heh, I should be apologizing, I'm taking it too seriously."

Zelda smiled, " I'm just so confused, and frustrated."

" It's okay Zelda, we're still friends, right?"

Zelda nodded, " Of course Link, but I don't want you to think that our friendship is ruined because I'm friends with Marth."

Link hated hearing her use the word friendship. It made him think that they were only friends, and he desperately wanted their relationship to be deeper than that.

" Cause I know you don't like him." Zelda continued. Link stayed silent, eyeing the mat they sat on. " He's really a nice guy, you should get to know him. I'm pretty sure you two would be good friends."

" I don't know there's just something about him I don't like." Link explained steadily.

_I don't like the fact that he wants you._

Zelda sighed, " It's alright, I'm not going to force you to be friends with him."

Link looked away, over toward the other smashers working out. He didn't like having a conversation with Zelda about Marth. It sounded as if she liked him, and Link didn't want to think that. Maybe he was losing the battle. It's a shame he can win against the greatest evil in Hyrule, but can't win a little competition to get a girl's affection.

What was there that he could do? How could he get ahead in the game? Nothing could come to mind and he didn't want to do the things that Marth had already done. Does he even have a chance?

" Link, you okay?"

Link jumped startled, causing him to snap back into reality. He felt Zelda place her hand on his tense shoulder. Link turned to her and nodded. He was exhausted, mainly from training with Fox. All of the thinking was beginning to get to him.

" I'm fine, just thinking a bit."

" About?"

Link looked around trying to think of something to say, so he didn't have to tell her the truth. " About the old times at Hyrule."

Zelda chuckled, " We had some good times back then, didn't we?"

Link agreed, nodding. " Yeah…"

Zelda grabbed her bottled water, and stood brushing the wrinkles off of her dress. Link decided to stand with her, wondering if she was going to leave or not.

" Well, I forgot I had to meet Peach at the dinning hall. How about a little later on tonight we hang out for a bit, what do you say?"

" That's great, you don't have any plans?"

Zelda shook her head, " No."

" Alright then, 7:30 okay?" Link asked with a grin.

Zelda nodded as she anxiously grinned, and leaned over giving Link a light kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, she laughed at how embarrassed and red his face had gotten. " See you later then."

Link watched in shock as Zelda walked off over toward Samus, who waited for her by the bar. His face completely blushed and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Maybe, there wasn't any competition at all. Maybe Link had already won.

* * *

A/N:

Did Link win or not? Who knows! You won't find out for a while, haha! Still more chapters to come, it's not over and won't be anytime soon! Things are just beginning to get interesting. Roy just has to go and make everything worst, doesn't he? He should just stay out of it next time! O well, makes the story better when some people make it worst. Also, I know I didn't include Peach at all, and her decision to Link's plan, you will find that out later. I had to keep you all waiting a little bit longer! Sorry.

Until Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Jamie:** Yes, it is interesting isn't it? Hehe. Here's the next chapter.

**Mullenium Master:** Don't worry I won't keep you hanging. Here ya go!

**Ashley-the-b-daplayer:** Thanks for the review, I will continue don't worry.

**Royalfanatic**: Haha, yes Roy isn't that helpful when it comes to love. I will agree to that, o well. He had a tendency to cause most of the problems in the story. Thanks for the review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 " Talk to you later, Marth!" Doctor Mario called as he got up from their table and headed over toward Bowser and Ganondorf, who were busy talking to each other. 

Marth nodded, and stood heading out of the dinning hall. He casually made his way down pass the dorms, about to head over to the lounge where he is supposed to meet Roy for a couple of games of pool. Before heading to the lounge, Marth decided to stop by the dorm to look for Mewtwo.

Instead of finding Mewtwo, Marth ended up crashing into Roy, who was bent over resting his hands on his knees. He continued to pant, catching his breath. Marth eyed Roy perplexed and headed over to his redheaded friend.

" Roy, I was supposed to meet you at the lounge—what's wrong?" Marth placed his hand on Roy's back.

Roy abruptly stood, with a wide grin and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. " Nothing, I have some news to tell you."

" About?" Marth crossed his arms.

" Well, it's about Ness."

Marth raised an eyebrow, wondering why Roy would bring him news about Ness. Ness wasn't important to them, and he barely communicated with the boy. From the smile on Roy's face, Marth could tell the news was interesting.

" Falco and I were at the lounge waiting for you like planned." Roy started off. " When Falco got up to get some snacks, I overheard Mewtwo and Ness talking behind me. Ness wants to ask Zelda to the dance!"

Marth's eyes widened, as his hands fell to the side. Roy had to be fibbing. There was no way that Ness would want to ask Zelda to the dance, no way at all. First off, Ness is around Young Link's age and the differences between him and Zelda were pretty far.

Marth shook his head. " I don't believe it."

" Why not?" Roy asked dumbfounded.

" Cause it doesn't seem right," Marth answered calmly.

" I know what I heard, I was right near them." Roy explained, the tone in his voice rising.

" Did you ask Ness before jumping to conclusions?"

Roy was silent for a moment. He sighed deeply and shaking his head. " No, but I know I'm right."

" Roy…"

" When I have ever been wrong?"

" Do you really want me to answer that?"

" Come on Marth, why don't you believe me?"

" Cause Ness is what? 8?"

" No!" Roy snapped, " He's a little older than that. Age doesn't matter anyway. He could like older girls."

" I don't believe it."

" Okay…" Roy took a deep breath. " What if I'm not wrong?"

" There's a good chance you are."

" Come on Marth! Answer the question. Work with me here."

Marth sighed deeply, biting his lip. Why was Roy doing this? He was pretty positive that Roy could be wrong. He didn't want to think that Ness liked Zelda, he could have sworn Ness had his sights on the Ice Climber, he didn't know her name.

" Okay," Marth decided to go along with Roy's game. " What if your not wrong then?"

" Then what if Ness asks Zelda to the dance?"

" So? You really think she's going to say yes?"

Roy shrugged, " You never know. She might be fed up with deciding on either you or Link so will go with Ness instead. To make her problems a lot easier."

Marth stayed silent for a moment.

" Think about it Marth," Roy replied, he then walked into their dorm.

Marth stood out in the hallway thinking about what Roy had said. He hated to admit that Roy had a point. To ease her troubles, Zelda might end up going with Ness so she didn't have to pick between him and Link. Then again, he couldn't possibly see it happening.

He decided to figure out the whole situation with Ness on his own. He was going to ask Ness or Mewtwo exactly what they talked about, to see if Roy was correct or not.

There is a good chance, that Roy might actually be right…

* * *

" I still can't believe you're going to stay here. You should come back with us. I mean, yea, we're going to miss a couple of days but we'll be back. Those days we miss won't count on us either; Master Hand said so. The only thing that you will mostly be missing is the dance, but come on you've been to one dance you've been to them all…" 

Peach sat at the table resting her chin on her palm as she ignored the sentences coming out of Mario's mouth. She fiddled with her fork, watching as she made it continuously circled around the glass of water. She couldn't think straight, mainly because of what she and Link had talked about last night. No one else knows about the little plan except Young Link. At the moment, Link was still waiting for her answer. She had to answer him quickly, before times runs out.

" Peach?"

The plan that Link had explained to her would not only ruin her relationship with Peach, but will also cause Marth to hate her. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Zelda and surely didn't want her crush to hate her. She could see the tension between Zelda and Marth, and envied it.

" Peach?"

If she told Link that she didn't want to go with his plan then she would disappoint him. She's friends with Link and doesn't want to throw his hopes away with going with Zelda. Link's nice to her, and she should repay the favor.

" Um…hello? Peach you in there?"

Peach blinked, dropping her fork. She looked up at Mario, who anxiously stared back at her. Doctor Mario was now standing behind him. Where did he come from? She had been ignoring Mario the entire time, all because of what Link had told her.

" I'm sorry." She apologized.

" Have you been paying attention to anything I said?" Mario questioned. Peach shook her head, disappointed. " Mama mia." Mario shook his head leaning back in the chair.

" Anyway," Doctor Mario continued, from a conversation that Peach had ignored. " Luigi was looking for you, cause Master Hand wants to speak with you guys."

Mario nodded, " Okay, thanks."

Doctor Mario nodded walking away. Mario turned his attention back to Peach and sighed. " You should rest Peach, you look horrible."

" Thanks," Peach remarked, crossing her arms.

Mario stood and left.

Peach leaned back in her chair, and took a sip of her water. She watched as Mario and Doctor Mario left the dinning hall, leaving her alone with Bowser and Ganondorf on the other side of the room. She likes to come to the dinning hall to think, cause not that many people come here except to eat. Most smashers hang out at the lounge, or Fitness Center.

Peach, looked up when the door opened, and Zelda walked into the room. Zelda noticed her sitting by herself and smiled walking over to her. Peach didn't want to talk to Zelda at the moment, since she would know that something is up. Zelda always notices when Peach isn't herself.

" Hey, how you doing?" Zelda sat down across from Peach in the seat Mario was sitting.

" I'm fine," Peach replied steadily.

" You sure?" Zelda questioned, with concern. " You seem depressed, not the energetic and out-going Peach I remember."

Peach smiled, " I'm fine really."

" Yeah?"

Peach nodded. " So, you figured out who you're going with?"

Zelda shook her head. " Not really, I'm still torn between both of them."

" Is there anyone you want to go with more?"

" I would like to take them both, but I know that's not going to happen. To bad we couldn't double date." Zelda laughed

Peach chuckled, but it didn't come out the way she hoped. She would love to double date, but the problem was both of the guys liked Zelda. No one liked her. She could just picture it now, Zelda being with Link while she took Marth. She wished for it to happen.

Zelda frowned, when she noticed the look upon Peach's face. " Peach, why are you upset?"

" I'm _fine, _really!" Peach assured her.

Zelda rested her arms on the table, eying Peach closely. She smirked, like she had figured something out. " I know what's wrong."

Peach felt her heart stop. Zelda couldn't possibly know, unless Link or Young Link blurted it out to everyone. " W-what?"

" You're upset because Mario isn't going to the dance, am I right?"

Peach sighed with relief. " Yea, maybe I am a little upset they're leaving." She had to cover it up.

" Well, don't worry, you can find someone else to go with." Zelda exclaimed. " If you want I can help you out."

Peach looked down at the table, and began to play with her fork once again. " No you can't…." she whispered softly.

" What's that?"

Peach abruptly looked up at her friend. " I said, good luck."

Zelda smiled. " I'll find someone for you. I know I can get someone to go with you."

Peach frowned, as Zelda looked around the room. She rested her chin in her palm, fiddling with her fork. She didn't want to go with anyone else. There was no one else she wanted to go with besides Marth.

Peach knew it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

" Link! I'm so glad I found you!" Falco exclaimed when he reentered the lounge, finding Link and Young Link sitting on the black leather sofa. 

Link looked up watching as Falco hurried his way over toward them. Young Link put his slingshot away, when Falco reached them. Falco had known that the rocks all over his bed where from Young Link, but had important things to take care of.

" You were looking for me?" Link questioned.

Falco sat down next to Link and nodded. " I've been searching everywhere only to find that where I started off is where you guys would be."

" What's up?" Young Link sat on the edge of the sofa so he could see Falco.

" It's something that I heard from Roy, but I don't really know if it's true." Falco explained. " Roy overheard Mewtwo and Ness talking and I guess Ness wants to ask Zelda to the dance."

" Are you serious?" Young Link's eyes widened.

Link crossed his arms, with other things on his mind. Ness wanting to ask Zelda…he couldn't picture it. " You sure?"

Falco nodded. " That's what Roy said he heard."

" Eww, that's nasty. I can't picture them together at the dance." Young Link exclaimed, making a face. " Can you picture her trying to dance with him?" He began to laugh. " She would have to like get down to her knees."

Link ignored the comments his younger self made and turned back to Falco. " Do you believe it?"

Falco shrugged. " I don't know, really. I mean they were talking and all I remember hearing was that Ness was nervous about asking someone to the dance. I don't know who. Maybe they said Zelda."

Link bit his lip and looked around the room. He was deciding on what he should do. If Ness does want to ask Zelda to the dance then they have a small problem, but he couldn't imagine Zelda agreeing to go with him. He'll have to question Ness himself and get everything straight.

" What are you going to do?" Young Link asked, seeing the troubled look on Link's face.

" I'm going to confront Ness and see if it's true."

* * *

A/N: 

Sorry the last part with Link was shorter than the others. I was kind of rushing it since I wanted to finish it before I had to leave. What will happen with Ness? Who knows? You're going to have to wait for the next chapter. I will say (because I'm a nice person), a lot happens in the next chapter, so it will take me a while before updating. I want it to turn out well.

Until Next Time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mullenium Master: **Yes, things will be very interesting especially in the next couple of chapters…hint, hint. ;)

**Ashley-the-b-daplayer: **Both of them will look pretty embarrassed and stupid when they confront Ness, but…hmm…o well.

**RoyalFantic: **Don't hurt Roy! He didn't mean to do anything. Hehe…yeah right. Here's your chapter!

**Devilishly So (Cheery-O): **Three chapters behind? Wow, I was kind of wondering what happened to ya. Well at least you didn't have to wait for any updates, right? I'm so glad you like it! Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Link headed down the long empty hallways continuing his search for Ness. His mind was focused on nothing else, but figuring out if Ness was really going to take Zelda to the dance. He should be getting ready for his time with Zelda a little later on tonight, but feels he'll be done getting answers before hand.

Link had checked all over the campus for the young Ness, but couldn't locate him anywhere. Falco had told him to check the dinning hall, but it was empty as usual. He crashed into the Ice Climbers and Mario a couple of times, but neither of them has seen Ness around.

Link decided to check outside in the other building where the tournament matches are held. The last match was still going on, so Ness could be over in that direction.

The cool air greeted Link, as he stepped out of the main building. It wasn't too late in the day; the low sun was still present in the sky. Link walked across the large park, located in the middle of the two buildings and spotted someone head inside. He didn't know if it was Ness or not, but wanted to check to make sure.

Link ran through the park following the path leading up to the door. He swung opened the double doors and walked inside the warm building. At the corner of his eye, Link had spotted a shadow heading further around the corner. Without much hesitation, Link followed it.

Soft talking was heard in the distance, as Link turned his last corner. His eyes widened when he saw Ness, with his so-called enemy, Marth. Link took a deep breath and walked over to them. It seems Marth had heard the news as well. It didn't matter; he was still going to get his answers.

Ness' face filled up with fear, when he noticed Link heading in their direction. You could easily tell he was anxious, as he stood completely traumatized, holding his yo-yo firmly in his hands.

" L-Link…Marth…what do you guys want?" Ness questioned, backing up to the wall.

" I just want to know the truth," Marth replied calmly. He turned and looked at Link who finally reached them. " I have no clue why Link is here."

" The same reason you are!" Link snapped. He focused on Ness. " I was told you were going to ask Zelda to the dance."

Marth nodded looking back down at Ness. " I was told the same."

" Who would think that?" Ness asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

" Roy told me." Marth answered.

Link crossed his arms. " I was told by Falco. Anyway, is it true?"

Ness shook his head, " O-of course not! I didn't want to ask Zelda to the dance. One of them must have thought I was."

" Roy said he heard you and Mewtwo talking about it." Marth mentioned.

" I wanted to ask Nana, I mean, Zelda was mentioned, but I wasn't planning on asking her." Ness quickly replied.

" I can't believe Roy would say something like that. I'm terribly sorry, Ness." Marth apologized.

" No problem Marth," Ness smiled, relieved he wasn't in trouble.

" It didn't matter if Ness was going to ask her anyway," Link remarked, mainly implying this to Marth. " Zelda had already made up her mind. She's going with me."

Marth's calm and collective attitude quickly changed once Link had made that comment. Like always, Link was acting like he was better. " What did you just say?"

" Zelda is taking me!" Link snapped.

Marth chuckled. " What gave you that idea?"

" Because she likes me more." Link replied, keeping his arms crossed.

" No, I don't think so."

Ness quietly stood, watching the two arguing back and fourth. One reply after another, no pause, no thinking, just random words coming out of their mouths hoping it sounds like a threat. Luckily, it was just arguing, they weren't ready, to get physical.

" You really are stubborn!"

" I can't believe you are getting angry over something so small."

" You just think you're best because you're a lame prince!"

" You're the Hero of Time, you should be taking things a lot calmer."

" I don't have time for your words of wisdom, right now!"

When swords were drawn, Ness began to worry. Should he go get help or should he just stay and see who wins this soon to be brutal fight? Questions raced into his mind, until a certain somebody had calmed down his nerves,

" Link and Marth!"

A loud thundering voice echoed into the hallway. Link and Marth both lowered their weapons, a little disappointed that their fight was once again interrupted.

" What is going on here?"

They turned their attention down the hallway, and to their surprise floated, the one in charge, Master Hand. Both men quickly put their swords away, with ashamed look upon their faces. Ness stood quietly in the back, as Master Hand glided his way over to them.

" Is this fighting outside of the tournament?" He questioned. The hallway was silent. " You both know the rules."

" But—Master Hand—"

" You don't understand—he was—"

Both began to speak at once, creating nothing, but confusion.

" Enough!" Master Hand shouted. " We _all _will talk in my office! Move! Now!"

Ness sighed deeply, when he heard Master Hand emphasize 'all', meaning that he would have to join them as well. The three smashers were quiet, as they headed down the hallway, to Master Hand's office.

Meanwhile, a curious Mushroom princess who had overheard the entire thing quickly left from her spot in the corner, hurrying down the hallway in the opposite direction.

* * *

Zelda sat in her dorm room, quickly freshening up before spending her time with Link. It would be considered the first time her and Link spend time together alone, ever since they have gotten to the tournament. She kept telling herself over and over again, that it wasn't a date. It was just a little get together, since she felt their relationship slowly dying off. 

Zelda wore her usual attire, quickly finishing applying make-up. She briefly studied herself in the mirror and smiled to herself taking a deep breath. As she put on her Triforce earrings, Samus entered the room. Zelda greeted the bounty hunter and grabbed her lipstick rolling it around her lips.

She watched Samus through the mirror, watching her fall onto her bed. Samus rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Zelda ignored the bounty hunter, as she put her make-up away and heading over to her bed.

" A quick question." Samus blurted out.

Zelda grabbed her pink and white pillow placing it on her lap as she sat down on the bed, facing Samus. She brushed the loose strands of hair that fell in front of her face and rubbed her lips together.

" Yes?"

Samus abruptly sat up resting her elbows on her knees. " Is there anything going on between you and Ness?"

Zelda held a blank stare as she shook her head. Why would Samus ever ask that? " No, why?"

" Well, Captain Falcon had told me that he has heard a few things. Ness was going to ask you to the dance or you were going with him, something on that line."

Zelda's eyes widened as she began to laugh. " Who would say that?"

Samus shrugged. " Apparently, a lot of people know."

" Ness has never asked me to the dance, nor do I think he's ever going to. I barely talk to the kid."

" Well maybe he actually likes you."

Zelda shook her head. " No, he likes…" She paused for a moment, her mouth slightly hung open.

" Likes who?" Samus questioned.

" Ness was going to ask Nana to the dance." Zelda informed.

" How do you know?"

" Because, he asked me for help and I gave him a few pointers." Zelda sighed irritated. " Someone must have thought he was asking me."

Samus chuckled, " Who would think that?"

Zelda was silent for a moment. She thought about the smashers, wondering who would misinterpret things or just like to start rumors. She had a couple of people on mind, but only one stood out. She just rolled her eyes at the thought that he would be the one to cause all of this.

" Roy."

* * *

Peach stormed her way across the campus, looking for a certain particular troublemaker. She couldn't believe how angry she was, and how all of this started from a redheaded 16 year old starting rumors. 

She had checked all over the campus, but couldn't locate Roy anywhere. She checked the lounge, and didn't find anyone, but Captain Falcon and Young Link having a burping contest. She then checked his dorm, but found that was empty along with Falco's. The last two places to check were the dinning hall and Fitness Center.

Since she was closer to the dinning hall, Peach had decided to check there before continuing with her search. She pushed the double doors open causing them to slam against the wall. Peach's furious blue eyes, scanned the room, seeing Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Bowser talking in the corner. On the other side of the room, she spotted Falco and Roy eating an early dinner, laughing like usual.

Peach made her way over to their table, pushing chairs out of her way. Falco noticed the heated princess coming their way and abruptly stopped laughing, keeping his gaze on her. This had caused Roy to turn around, only to find Peach standing behind him with her arms crossed.

" What is your problem?" Peach questioned, feeling her anger build up inside of her.

" What's your problem?" Roy remarked, asking her back. " Why are you angry?"

" Because of you!" Peach snapped, putting her weight on one leg.

" Me?" Roy's eyes widened as he brought his hand to his chest.

" What the deal with you creating rumors?" Peach asked.

" _Rumors_?" Falco repeated raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah?" Roy agreed. " What rumors?"

Peach sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't believe they were acting like this, like they had no idea what was going on. " The one with you telling everyone that Ness was going to ask Zelda to the dance."

" It wasn't a rumor!" Roy began to shout back, leveling his tone with hers. " It was true. I heard Ness and Mewtwo talking about it."

" Well I heard Ness say that it wasn't. He was never even going to think about asking Zelda to the dance."

Roy and Falco both eyed each other. Peach noticed the gaze on their face's, and slowly loosened up. Roy seemed like he was going to burst into fear. Falco shared a similar expression. Did they even know that it wasn't true? Peach couldn't help but wonder.

Mewtwo, who had heard the threesome shouting at one another, glided his way over to their table. Peach turned to the mysterious Pokemon as Roy stood from his chair, facing Mewtwo, probably to prove to Peach everything was true.

" Mewtwo, I'm sorry to say this, but I overheard your conversation with Ness. Didn't Ness want to ask Zelda to the dance? I thought that's what you two were talking about." Roy explained, almost begging to Mewtwo that it was true.

Mewtwo crossed his arms and shook his head. " I'm not supposed to be saying this, but Ness was asking me to help him overcome his fear in asking Nana to the dance."

Roy's face went blank as his eyes widened with fear. Falco eyed Roy studying his expression before turning to Mewtwo. " The Ice Climber, Nana?" Mewtwo nodded. " So Zelda was never mentioned?"

" No, Zelda was mentioned. He was afraid because he didn't know what kind of relationship the Ice Climbers held. Then I had remarked by saying it just like the situation with Zelda. Ness then replied by saying he really wanted to ask her. 'Her' meaning Nana."

Roy's arms fell to his side as he fell back onto his chair. He continuously shook his head; fear covered his face. Peach looked down at the anxious prince, feeling a little sorry that this had happened. Roy had just misunderstood the conversation, once again getting ahead of himself. He didn't know and didn't mean for it to happen.

Falco turned his attention to Roy, resting his elbow on the table. " I think we should let Marth and Link know the truth."

" They already found out," Peach replied quickly, keeping her voice soft and forgetful. " They were caught fighting, and Master Hand took them to his office."

" So…" Falco paused looking back down at Roy.

Roy sighed miserably, finishing Falco's sentence. "…We're too late."

* * *

A/N: 

Am I good or what? Haha, sorry about the second cliffhanger. I didn't really plan on having another one, but it turned out that way. From where we are in the story there will be a couple more cliffhangers, so be prepared. A lot happens in the next chapter, I will fill in you on this. What happens to Marth and Link? Well you'll have to wait and see? And does Peach finally make a decision to Link's plans? I'll never tell…hehe.

Until Next Time


	8. Chapter 8

**Crazyfreak**: I see what you mean, hehe.

**Mullenium Master**: Aw, thanks I really needed that. :)

**Ashley-the-b-daplayer:** I'm really glad that you love the story thanks!

**RoyalFanatic**: Busted…hmm…what will Zelda think? Cliffhangers are evil! I don't like them. Here's the update!

**Royal Kenya**: I will agree Roy is a jerk, but we can't hate him forever, can we? I'm glad you love the story thanks so much.

Thank you all of my reviewers! On with the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Link sat in the corner of Master Hand's office, leaning back in the chair as his boots rested on top of the table. His arms were crossed, as he continued to study Marth, on the other side of the room. It had been an hour, and they had another hour left.

"_As a punishment, I want both of you to sit in my office for two hours in detention." _Master Hand's voice reappeared in his mind,_ " You may not leave for anything and if you start another argument, then you both will immediately be thrown out of the tournament!"_

There was nothing they could do, except listen.

How was Link supposed to last another hour with Marth rudely staring back in his direction? They were allowed to talk, but Link knew he wouldn't be able to start conversation with the blue haired prince. Even though the other smashers may think otherwise, this certainly had to be torture. Link didn't want to get kicked out of the tournament. The dance was in two days. And most importantly, he had completely missed his time with Zelda tonight.

Link briefly turned his attention to the clock. 8:30. He was supposed to meet Zelda an hour ago. How could he have let this happened? Zelda would probably never forgive him. But what could he do at the moment? Being in detention, doesn't help. All he could do was wait.

Link turned his attention back to Marth, sitting over at the table on the other side of the room. He sat with one elbow on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. With his free hand, he continued to create imaginary circles with his index finger, seeming jaded and unoccupied.

Though he seemed distant, Link knew that prince was thinking about him. Calling him names and probably cussing him out in his mind, since they can't start something. Although, Marth seemed like he could care less about Link. He was just finding something interesting to do to let the time go by.

Link looked down at the ground, thinking to himself that maybe he was the one who had started all of the arguments. He was so angry with Marth, because he truly felt that he was losing the battle. He was only person who didn't appreciate Marth, even Fox and Young Link liked him as a friend. He forced himself to hate the prince, all because he figured out Marth had like Zelda.

Maybe it wasn't too late to forget about the past. Maybe Link still has a chance to destroy the enemy relationship and have them become…acquaintances.

Link took a deep breath, and lowered his feet to the ground. He sat upright in the chair, causing Marth to turn his attention over to the Hylian. Link closed his eyes and looked away from the prince, turning his attention to the door.

"…I'm sorry…"

Marth's mouth slowly hung open in surprise as he sat up in his seat. Did Link just apologize to him? " You're what?"

" I'm sorry," Link apologized louder, turning his attention back at Marth. " It was all my fault, about the arguments and everything."

Marth shook his head. " You can't put the blame all on yourself. I mean…I had all of those chances to walk away."

" Yea, but I was taking everything too seriously, because I was afraid I losing the battle."

Marth chuckled. " This isn't a competition, and if I made it seem that way, I'm sorry. I just wanted to go to the dance with Zelda, I wasn't trying to take her away from you."

" That's the problem," Link explained. "We're not together but I sometimes wish we were."

" I understand how you feel Link, and if you want I can tell Zelda to just go with you."

" No!" Link shouted. " Don't do it. Just let her pick. I want it to be fair. And if she picks you, then you're very lucky."

Marth smiled. Link couldn't believe that he had actually refused the offer Marth had given him. He wanted to go with Zelda to the dance, but wanted everything to be fair. And fair is what's it's going to be.

The rest of the hour sat in silence, but Link couldn't help but wonder, if a friendship between Marth will ever occur. He didn't hate Marth and he didn't want to be friends with him either, but he was happy to say; that they had actually agreed with each other, for the very first time.

* * *

Zelda burst back into her room, weary and frustrated. Once again, she had been tricked and left alone, waiting for two hours. She searched everywhere for Link, but the Hylian was never found. This was the second time she sat waiting, for over two hours. First it was Marth, and now her own close friend, Link, had abandoned her. Was it her? Or were they planning to do this? She didn't care anymore. She almost came close to making up her mind, that she wasn't going to the dance at all.

Zelda took her earrings out and removed her make-up. It was 10:00, another night wasted. She really was looking forward to her time with Link. Marth at least had looked for her to say sorry. He explained his reasons. He was such a gentlemen to her. She really appreciated him; she enjoyed his company.

Zelda collapsed on her bed, wanting desperately to cry. She took a deep breath, and looked at the nightstand next to her bed. There sat Marth's letter, neatly folded up. She never threw it away. She didn't know why either, something about the letter caused her to keep it.

She turned away from the nightstand, and grabbed her pillow comforting it. She wanted to sleep, but knew she wouldn't be able too. Not until she figured out what happened to Link, she won't be able to sleep a wink. He would never throw a chance away to spend time with her. Something must have happened.

The door opened, and Samus hurried into the room. Zelda sat up, when Samus walked over to her, and took a seat next to her friend.

" I was looking all over for you," Samus explained. " What happened?"

" I was a fool…" Zelda lowered her head.

" What?"

" Link never showed up, he left me just like Marth had done in the past."

" About them…" Samus started off steadily. " Um…Peach had told me a few things."

Zelda's eyes widened. " What?"

" It seems that Link and Marth were caught starting a brawl, over in the tournament building."

" Another one?"

" Yes. Master Hand had caught them and took them to his office. Nothing serious had happened, they were only put in detention I think for two hours. He had put them in the same room and if they tried to start another argument he would throw them out of the tournament."

Zelda's eyes widened as she gasped covering her mouth. " Are you serious? Did they get in trouble again?"

Samus shook her head, " No, I don't think so. I think he let them off the hook."

" That explains why Link never showed up," Zelda spoke softly, mainly implying to herself.

She was happy to find out that Link didn't forget about her. Although, because of their rivalry, they almost had gotten kicked out of the tournament. When will it ever end?

" It seems they were tracking down Ness," Samus informed. " They wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to ask you."

" That's what started it then," Zelda added. " They both ended up confronting him at the same time." She sighed shaking her head. " They will never put this behind them."

" Not until you make a decision."

" I did…" Zelda replied quickly.

" You came to a decision on who you want to go to the dance with?" Samus asked with much surprise.

Zelda smiled and nodded. She felt confident in her decision. " Yes, I just have to tell him."

" Well, now would probably be a good time."

Zelda agreed and stood to her feet. " Yes…I need to find him."

* * *

Roy sat on the leather couch in the lounge, listening to the Ice Climbers and Kirby talking at a table near him. He forced himself not to listen to their conversation, since the last thing he overheard ended up being wrong. How many people hate him now because of that? He was afraid to count. He had messed everything up.

Roy rubbed his hand through his red hair and laid down resting his feet up on the couch. His cape slowly hung off the side of the couch as he looked up at the ceiling. He tried apologizing to Marth and Link, but both of them ignored him. They both were angry with him and he was afraid to try and make it up them. He would probably screw that up as well.

" I'm such a damn jerk," Roy said to himself.

He covered his face with his arm, just letting the talking of Kirby take him in. He licked his lips, not paying much attention to whoever walked into the lounge. The conversation between the Ice Climbers and Kirby seemed to die off, but Roy didn't care to see why. Once they began to talk again, Roy heard slight footsteps head in his directions. High Heels were clicking on the wooden floor.

" Roy…you okay?" He heard a kind voice ask him.

When he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, Roy removed his arm seeing Peach hovering over him. He sighed, and sat up to give her room to sit. Peach gladly took a seat next to him, and leaned back getting relaxed on the couch. Roy crossed his arms, refusing to look at the princess.

" You disappeared ever since you and Falco figured out the truth. You okay?" Peach repeated, turning to the young prince.

" Everyone is mad at me now," Roy snapped.

" No they're not," Peach encouraged. " No one is mad at you."

" Yea, you surely were."

Peach frowned looking down at her hands. " I guess I did kind of go overboard, but I'm sorry Roy. You didn't know; you just went ahead of yourself. It was a small mistake."

" A small mistake that almost cost two smashers out of the tournament." Roy switched sides, turning so that he was facing Peach. " I mean, I went and apologized to them 1000 times. They wouldn't listen to me. Not even Marth."

Peach raised an eyebrow; a little surprised Marth wouldn't even forgive his friend. " It doesn't even seem like Marth would act that way. I mean you guys are best friends."

Roy sighed, " I know, but ever since this thing with Zelda, he hasn't been himself."

Peach looked at the ground in disappointment. " He really likes her."

" Yeah, tell me about it."

" How about I talk to him for you?" Peach suggested.

Roy shook his head, " I don't want to bring you into this."

" No, I want to help. I'll find some way to get Marth to listen." Peach stood about to head to the door. " I'll go look for him right now."

" Wait! Peach!" Roy held out his hand, but Peach was already at the door. Roy lowered his hand, and sighed. What was she trying to do? It would make him look bad if Peach tried to convince Marth to forgive him. It would make Roy look like a coward, like he can't even stand up to his friend.

" Aw, whatever." Roy waved her off, and laid back down on the couch. " Sometimes I think Peach might actually like Marth." He paused for a moment and chuckled shaking his head. " Yeah right, there's another rumor right there."

Roy turned his head to the door, where Peach had left. He thought about it for a bit…it could be a rumor, but there was a good chance, that it was truth as well.

* * *

" Hey Link!" Fox slowly entered the Hylian's dorm.

Link lifted his head from the bed, as the young fox entered the room. Link sighed deeply, laying his head back down on the pillow. The room was quiet, as Fox made his way over toward Link. He took a seat on Young Link's bed, looking down at the weary Hylian.

" You look exhausted."

" I am," Link replied, wiping his eyes. " I was stuck in Master Hand's office with Marth for two hours."

" Yea, everyone knows. Seems like rumors had spread quickly."

" What's worse, I was supposed to spend time with Zelda, tonight, and now I blew it."

" It wasn't your fault Link," Fox explained. " I mean, technically…you didn't know what was going to happen."

Link sighed, thinking otherwise. It was his fault this had happened. He could have walked away from Marth, when he had the chance. He started the argument; it was his fault for almost starting a brutal fight. Then again, it was Marth's fault as well. They both had gotten caught; they suffered the consequences, which weren't as bad as they thought.

" How did you both do?" Fox questioned.

Link shrugged, " We didn't argue anymore and came to an agreement."

Fox's eyes widened. " Really? So you guys are friends?"

Link shook his head. " I didn't say that. Well, I don't really think we'll ever be friends, but I do believe that we will finally get off of each other's back."

" So the Zelda thing has finally come to an end?" Fox crossed his arms.

Link abruptly sat up, and swung his brown boots to the floor. He took a deep breath, resting his arms on his knees. Was it fully over? He didn't know the answer to that. It wouldn't be over until after the dance. There was still a little competition until Zelda comes to her decision.

" Not really…" Link looked up at Fox and grinned.

" So what are you going to do now?"

Link bit his lip, thinking about it for a moment. Truthfully there was nothing left for him to do. He wasn't going to pressure Zelda anymore, and just put everything behind him. He was going to wait and let her make her decision. Even if he weren't picked, they still would be friends.

" I'll just wait for her to make up her decision, but right now…" He stood stretching his arms in the air. After getting a good stretch, his arms fell to his side, and he smiled. " I need to find her to apologize."

* * *

A/N:

I guess you didn't really figure out what Peach's decision was, sorry about that. You certainly will in the next chapter, which shouldn't take long since it's not going to be long at all. And just a quick note, I don't want you all to think that Marth and Link are falling for each other because of the part with in Master Hand's office. There is no male/male in this story what so ever. Some ppl think that way so I was just pointing it out. Other than that, I have nothing left to say.

Until Next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**RoyalFanatic:** They did come to an agreement, but will it last? We don't know…and Zelda's choose…I can't say…it will ruin everything!

**Greki**: Yes, Zelda did make a decision in last chapter, but you still don't know who it is. I'm really glad you like the story and thanks so much. I'm so happy now! And you were the only one who mentioned Peach's decision…everyone else forgot about her. Poor Peach…

**Nica510:** I'm glad you thought it was funny, I try to throw some humor in it. And about me saying that Link should have called Marth…Martha…well, I showed my step-dad your review and he fell out laughing. Because Marth wears a tiara, he thinks that Marth should be called, Martha. I don't agree with him, because personally I am in love with Marth and he is not a girl or is gay. But anyway, it was very funny you mentioned it. Thanks. (You made his day by saying that.)

**Ashley-the-b-daplyer**: I wonder if you're right? Hmm…here's the next chapter for you.

**Mullenium Master**: Hehe…I wonder who Zelda will chose? Hmm…

Thank you all of my reviewers! Here's the next chapter; I won't keep you waiting.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

What in the world was Peach thinking when she said she'd talk to Marth for Roy? She has never gotten enough courage to talk to him by herself—alone. What gave her the confidence now? She didn't want to stand up for Roy; others would think she likes him, which isn't the case. She wanted to forget about it. She wanted to go back to her dorm, but instead found herself knocking on his door.

Her heart beat violently in her chest as she heard someone shuffle around on the other side of the room. The door slightly opened and Marth stood on the other side, his eyes widened as they fell upon Peach. Peach fretfully grinned, her face slowly blushing. Marth's exhausted blue eyes looked around the area, almost like he was looking for someone else to be with her.

Peach bit her lip, thinking of something to say—thinking of a good reason to be here. She didn't want him to know how tense she was, how hard it is for her to be standing in front of him right now.

" H-hey Marth."

Marth turned his attention back to the princess. " Hello." He stepped to the side and opened the door, offering Peach into the room.

She gladly accepted.

It wasn't a surprise that the blue-haired prince was alone in his dorm. Due to Roy and him not speaking, Marth didn't have anyone else to hang out with, expect Falco and Mewtwo. Falco is usually with Fox, and Mewtwo seems to hang around the bad boys, Ganondorf and Bowser, so for tonight Marth was alone. Of course, Peach didn't mind being a replacement so Marth has company.

Marth went back to his bed and relaxed, leaning his back against the wall. His blue bangs hovered over his eyes as he grabbed the paper sitting on the nightstand, and his pen. Peach hesitantly walked over and sat down on the bed next to his. From the pile of clothes on the floor and sword near the pillow, she could tell it was Roy's.

She carefully studied the paper in Marth's hands, as he began to write. She feared it was another letter to Zelda, but knew it couldn't be anything else. Why didn't she receive love letters? Why didn't boys ask her to the dance? Was it because many thought she and Mario were an item? It wasn't true, or at least in Peach's mind. They were really good friends, and nothing more.

" So…" Peach blurted out to get rid of the dreading silence. " How did the detention go?"

Marth shifted his eyes in her direction and sighed, looking back at the paper. " Alright, I guess. Link and I are still in the tournament."

" That's good."

" Yea, and we actually agreed for once, but I don't know how long it will last."

" He's not a bad person."

Marth nodded, " I know. Everyone has been telling me, but I don't want to be friends with someone who hates me."

" Link doesn't hate you…" Peach explained.

" He surely acts like it."

" What's with you and Roy?" Peach questioned, getting the real reason why she was here. " He seemed really upset…"

" What for?" This time, Marth was actually focused on her. The paper was down for good.

Peach shrugged. " He said you were mad at him."

" I was upset at first, but I'm not mad. He made a mistake that's all."

Peach smiled, agreeing. " That's what I said, but he's taking it hard. He said that he apologized to you and Link, but you guys ignored him."

Marth frowned. " I didn't mean to, if I did…"

Marth was never mad at Roy to begin with. Roy was just taking everything too seriously. What was there left for Peach to do now? She could leave and head back to her dorm or stay and talk a bit more with Marth. Maybe she can convince him to forget about Zelda and go to the dance with her. She could try, but there's a good chance it wouldn't work.

Then Peach's mind went to what Link had told her a couple of days ago…

" Where is he?" Marth questioned.

Peach snapped back to reality. " Who?"

" Roy."

" The last I saw him was in the lounge."

" Do you know where Zelda is?"

Peach's stomach cringed when Marth mentioned Zelda. She wasn't going to deny it, she was truly jealous of her best friend. Usually it's always Peach who gets the most attention. She was always the center of attention and everyone liked her. Now she feels like Zelda has taken that away from her.

She wanted her popularity back.

Peach shook her head, she really didn't know where Zelda was and didn't care. " Last I remember she was going on some date with Link, but he had gotten a detention so…"

Marth's eyes widened." A what?" He sat up, resting his boots on the floor. " A date?"

Peach chuckled. " Not an actual date, just him and her hanging out together for a bit."

" Doing what?"

" I don't know."

Marth bit his lip and stood about to head to the door. Peach abruptly hurried after him when she noticed him on the move. He wasn't going to look for Zelda was he? Why couldn't Peach just keep quiet when talking about Zelda?

" Where are you going?"

" I'm just going to walk around for a bit."

Peach knew it wasn't the truth. She sighed and frowned. " Fine…"

A sudden knock came to the door and Zelda's voice was heard on the other side. A smile appeared on Marth's face, as he ran back over to his bed, grabbing the paper. Peach's heart began to pick up its pace, as she studied the door. What was she going to do? What would Zelda think when she finds her best friend, alone in Marth's dorm? She closed her eyes feeling like she was going to cry, she was caught between a big dilemma.

" Come in!" Marth called, heading back to the door.

Peach opened her eyes as Marth walked by. She made up her mind and knew she was going to regret it. As the door slowly opened, Peach turned and grabbed Marth's arm, preventing him from going any further. Marth turned back to the princess, wondering what she was doing. Before he could say anything, Peach grabbed his shirt, pulling her closer to him until their lips met.

Peach tightly closed her eyes, as she heard the door swing open. Zelda took one step into the room and swiftly stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she looked at Peach and Marth. Her best friend and the guy, who wanted her, were kissing—actually kissing.

Marth dropped the paper, and forced Peach off of him. Peach tumbled back, landing safely on his bed. Marth's eyes were filled with revelation, and bewilderment as he stared down at Peach, who nervously returned the gaze. He licked his lips looking over at Zelda, who looked like she could burst into tears in any minute.

" Zelda…" He called softly.

Zelda shook her head, stepping back. Her hurtful gaze switched back from Peach to Marth, unsure of what to do. " No…"

" Zelda, listen I—"

" Leave me alone…" Zelda whispered harshly. " I don't want to hear it."

Before Marth could react, Zelda was already out of the door. Marth held his hand out and shook his head. He closed his eyes tightly, looking down at the ground. Peach wanted to say something, but knew that any word that came out of her mouth would be rejected. What has she done?

" How could you?" Marth questioned, his cape swung fiercely around as he turned to face Peach. " Look at what you did!"

" I-I'm sorry…"

Hatred filled his eyes, as he shook his head, and abruptly left the room, leaving Peach alone. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down at the paper by her feet. It was another love letter to Zelda, like she had known. Why did she do it? Why did she let her jealously get the best of her? Not only Marth, but Zelda was also going to be mad at her. Roy didn't do anything this time. It was herself that caused this new problem.

Peach brought her knees to her chest and continued to cry. No matter how hard she tried, she would never forget the sadness upon her best friend's face.

* * *

Link headed back to his dorm, only to find that Falco and Young Link were having another small argument. Falco was tired of Young Link shooting rocks at his bed, every night they argue over it. Link ignored them this time and headed over to his bed. He laid down, exhausted, burying his face in his pillow.

He searched all over the campus for Zelda, looking everywhere except Marth's dorm. He didn't want to check there, so gave up. He'll just have to apologize the next time he sees her, hopefully before the dance. It didn't really matter to him, if Zelda chooses Marth. As long as she's happy and as long as he gets to apologize to her, then he'll be fine.

Link listened carefully to the argument, hearing Falco and Young Link shout at each other from across the room. The last time they erupted, he had to break them up. Right now he's too lazy to do anything. He just wanted to go sleep, for tomorrow was another day. He wanted to forget about everything that happened, but knew with them arguing, won't be able to get any shuteye.

When Link heard Falco pick up a rock and throw it in Young Link's direction, he lifted his head and looked around the room, at the two smashers. Falco picked up a whole handful of rocks and tossed them toward Young Link. Young Link was hit with a couple of rocks, but most of them fell to the floor, sounding a like a pack of marbles. Link turned so he was on his back and, sat up bring his knees to his chest.

" Can you guys calm down, it's too late for this." Link explained, rubbing his eyes.

" Tell that to Falco," Young Link exclaimed. " He's the one throwing rocks at me."

Falco brushed the dirt and mini rocks of his bed, and laid down so he was looking up at the ceiling. " I just wanted to make sure no more rocks were going to be on my bed. Next time, you'll be cleaning them up." Falco protested, grabbing his pillow and covering his face.

Young Link sighed, and rubbed his arm where he had gotten hit. He cleared off his bed, and laid on his stomach, looking over in Link's direction. " Fox told me you were looking for Zelda, did you find her?"

Link shook his head. " No, I'll look for her tomorrow. I was getting tired of searching."

" Oh…" Young Link frowned, looking down at the many rocks that covered the floor. " What would you do if you weren't picked?"

Link shrugged. " Nothing. I just want her to be happy, and if she's happy with Marth, then so be it."

Young Link smiled. " Yeah, you're right."

A quick knock came to the door, causing Link to stand to his feet. He steadily made his way over to the door, while Young Link took out his slingshot acting as if he was going to shoot another rock at the sleeping Falco.

As Link opened the door, he was quickly embraced by a crying Hylian princess. Link's eyes widened, as he looked down at Zelda who continuously cried in his tunic. He wrapped his arm around her waist, while the other stroked her hair. Her crying caused both Young Link and Falco, to look over in her direction.

" What happened?" Young Link questioned.

Link looked over at his younger self, perplexed, then back down at Zelda. He placed his hands on her shoulders, lightly pushing her off of him so he could see her face. Her blue eyes watered, and tears continued to roll down her redden cheeks.

" Zelda, what happened?" Link asked as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Zelda tried to speak, but couldn't control herself. Instead, she got out of Link's grasp, and headed over to his bed, sitting down and burying her face in her hands. Link closed the door and hurried to her side, upset himself that Zelda was in a terrible mood. What could have happened that caused her to cry like this? He was going to find out who upset her.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Link placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to lean up against him.

" It…was terrible…" She explained between sobs.

" What?" Young Link questioned.

Falco, who was now wide-awake, stayed silent as Zelda began to explain what happened.

" I was looking for Marth, and when I found him—I saw Peach and him kissing."

Link looked down at the ground, astonished. Peach and Marth were kissing? He sighed deeply to himself and looked up at Young Link, who returned the gaze sharing similar expressions. It wasn't the fact that Peach had agreed to what Link said, it was the fact that Zelda was this heartbroken over it. Link didn't expect for her to act this way. She was truly upset that she found Marth and her best friend kissing. It only meant one thing…

" I'm sorry…" Link whispered, feeling the urge to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as she continued to softly cry in his tunic. He had only wished to hold her, for as long as he can remember. Now he's finally getting the chance, just not in the way he imagined. He wanted her to be happy, but can clearly see—that her happiness had faded once she saw Peach and Marth together. Peach had somehow done what he asked her to do, but right now—Link regrets what he had told her.

Without Zelda's happiness, he felt useless. If her happiness is to be with Marth, then so be it. He was going bring her happiness back, even if it was going to tear him apart.

* * *

A/N:

Hope ya liked the chapter! I'm really upset to say that the story is almost over. Yes, I know. It's sad. There's like possibly three chapters left. Also, there's a twist toward the end of the story, so be prepared. I'm just getting it out now. Be prepared, though some of you might guess what it is before hand, if you do, pat yourself on the back!

Until Next Time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ashley-the-b-daplayer**: Yes, poor everyone…but in the end…everyone is eventually happy.

**Crystalicios**: I understand that you're giving your opinion and I'm not bothered by it at all. I'm sorry if I portrayed Peach in a different way than you want, or imagine. But yes, I'm just portraying her the way I want. Also, I'm terrible at the past tense and present tense thing, and I'm glad for your suggestion but I'm just going to keep writing the way I do.

**razzkat**: I'm actually glad some people like the characterization of Peach, thanks. Yes, look out for the twist…

**Mullenium Master**: Busted Peach, I will agree. You actually don't know who Zelda goes with yet…keep it in mind…

**CheddarCheese99043**: I'm glad you like the story. Yes, Link is obvious and Marth…well it's a long triangle. Here's the next chapter for you. So you can figure out the rest…hehe.

**RoyalFanatic:** I hope you continue to read…and I'm sorry if you hate the couple. There's a little surprise for you in the story; hopefully you will enjoy it.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Link took multiple deep breaths as he waited patiently in the lounge, with Young Link at his side. He nervously paced back and fourth, his glance switching from the floor to the door. The warm sun shined through the windows, on his face. His anxiousness was clearly shown, as Young Link sat on the leather couch, watching him.

" Why are you so nervous?" Young Link questioned as he leaned back on the couch.

Link stopped pacing, for a brief moment and stood in front of Young Link." It's just that—I think I'm about to regret what I'm doing…"

Young Link's eyes widened as he shook his head. " No!" He shouted. " You can't, don't back out now. This is the reason why you brought me with you remember? I'm making sure you're going to get through with it

Link nodded and turned his attention to the door. Just as Zelda walked into the lounge, Young Link leaped off the couch and hurried over to another place away from Link and what's about to happen. Zelda smiled when she noticed Link and happily waved heading over in his direction.

" Hi Link, you wanted to see me?"

Link bit his lip and nodded, watching as Zelda sat down on the couch. Link patiently stood, and turned his attention back to the door. He couldn't start anything, until everyone is here. His eye's shifted toward the clock. 11:00. There was still some time left.

" Link?"

Link's concentration was interrupted by Zelda's voice. " Yes?"

" What did you want?"

" I want to tell explain something to you…"

" About?"

" Well I can't until—"

" Link!" Young Link's loud whisper interrupted him.

Link sighed and turned around to see what Young Link had wanted. Young Link pointed to the door as it opened and Marth stepped into the lounge. A smile appeared on Link's face as he hurried over toward the blue-haired prince.

" Alright? What did you want?" Marth crossed his arms as Link headed his way. " Roy told me you wanted to see me for something."

Link nodded and grabbed Marth's arms, leading him over toward the couch. Zelda scooted over, as Marth took a seat next to her. With a deep sigh, Link took a couple of steps away from the couch, and stood in front of the two smashers. Before, beginning, he looked up at Young Link, who gave him confident nod. Link nodded and turned around, facing them.

" I wanted to speak to you two, about something important." Zelda and Marth both stay silent, as they exchanged glances. When they returned their gazes up at Link, he abruptly continued. " It's about what happened last night…"

" What's wrong Link?" Zelda asked concerned.

" I wanted Peach to be with me, but I couldn't find her. So I have to explain myself."

Marth crossed his arms as Zelda placed her hands on her lap, crossing her legs. Both of them stared up at Link, waiting for him to continue. The attention from the two of them was nerve racking. Link hated being in the spotlight, the center of attention. He didn't feel comfortable explaining something like this to them, and he was definitely not going to enjoy what's going to happen afterward.

" Everything was planned…"

" Everything like what?" Marth questioned.

" With Peach…" Link answered truthfully. " With her kissing you."

" What do you mean?" Zelda was the next to ask a question.

" Okay, I'll explain it this way." Link explained. " I figured out that Peach liked Marth. And at the time, I was upset because I felt that I was losing."

" Losing what?" Zelda asked.

" You." Link answered. " So we both plotted and I thought of an idea that would hopefully get you to go with me. I didn't think she was going to do it though, and I'm really sorry this happened." The room was silent, as Link briefly paused. Since he knew Zelda and Marth weren't going to say anything. He went on. " Don't get mad at Peach. Please, if you're going to be mad at anyone, it's me. I totally was taking this too seriously. I was letting my jealously get the best of me, and I didn't know when to just let go. I should have known better…I-I'm terrible sorry."

" Link…" Zelda started off softly.

When Link turned to her, she was quiet. A hurtful look was held upon her face, a look Link didn't want to see. Marth, on the other hand, didn't look so promising. His striking gaze never left Link. He refrained from speaking, only waiting until Zelda spoke first.

Link had to admit, he was glad he had gotten everything off his chest. The torture of confessing was finally over, and he waited until his heartbeat went back to its normal pace. He was content to say to himself that it was finally over.

" So…what is there to do?" Zelda asked.

" I want you two go to the dance together." Link confessed. He looked at Zelda, mainly applying this to her. " I could tell you wanted to go with him."

" Link—"

"—No." Link interrupted shaking his head. " I don't want to hear anything. I just want you to talk with Peach, and go to the dance with Marth."

Zelda looked down at the ground, contemplating as Link turned his attention to Marth, who now looked stunned. He kept his arms crossed, but his eyes were wide with surprise.

" Congratulations…"

" For what?" Marth asked steadily.

Link smiled, " You won…it's over."

* * *

Samus leaned up against the doorway of the girl's dorm, quietly watching the Mushroom Princess. Peach laid on her stomach, her long blonde hair spread out all over her back. Her face was buried in her pillow, but it wasn't enough to die out the terrible sobs.

Samus had tried everything to cheer her friend up, but nothing had seemed to work. Not only was Zelda and Marth not talking to her, but somehow the incident spread all around the campus. Everyone knows, and it wasn't helping the situation. Peach had been staying in her dorm ever since the incident occurred. She's refusing to go out because of how everyone will treat her.

With a deep sigh, Samus straightened and grabbed the box of Kleenex on the nightstand. She made her way over toward Peach's bed, and sat it down next to her, waiting for the princess to grab some tissues. An embarrassing situation was all it was. If Peach just tired to apologize to Zelda and Marth, then everything would probably go back to normal. Instead, Peach is assuming that Zelda wouldn't listen and would stay angry with her forever.

Peach lifted her head off her pillow, and grabbed some tissues blowing her nose. Samus caught a glimpse of her exhausted reddened eyes, and how her tears were ruining her make-up. Peach refused to look at the bounty hunter, knowing that Samus would start a long in depth conversation with her, to make her feel better.

Instead of saying anything, Samus gave Peach her space and walked over to her bed. She sat down and grabbed one of Zelda's magazine, quickly skimming through not to waste any time. Peach finally sat up and resting her back against the wall. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears, and brushed back the loose strands of hair that fell in front of her face.

" How long are you going to wait for me?" Peach questioned her friend.

Samus briefly looked up from reading the magazine. " Until you get yourself together." She looked back down at the pages.

Peach slammed her hands on the bed, twisting the newly grabbed tissue. " But—if you were me—"

"—I would have done something by now." Samus interrupted. She sat the magazine aside, looking up at her friend. " Peach, it's not the end of the world. Just tell Zelda and Marth the truth and everything will be over."

" …The truth?" Peach repeated.

Samus nodded. " Oh, I figured out."

" Who told you?" Peach demanded. " Please tell me!"

" Calm down, girl." Samus remained calm and collective. " Young Link told me, when I was trying to figure out what happened. I am the only other person who knows, I promise."

" You didn't tell Captain Falcon?"

Samus shook her head. " I keep my word. I didn't tell."

Peach licked her lips, looking down at her bed ashamed. " I'm afraid to face them."

" Why? Zelda is your best friend…"

" I know, but I don't know how she'll react. She really liked Marth."

" And of course, you like him too so this whole thing started from a little jealously."

" It was wrong for me to have done that. Maybe I should apologize…especially to Marth."

Samus nodded. The room sat in complete silence, as Samus grabbed the magazine, and Peach sat on her bed contemplating. The only noise in the room was the constant ticking of the clock on their wall. Voices were heard from the hallway, but not loud enough for either Samus or Peach to guess who they came from.

Peach's crying had finally ceased, and she removed her running eyeliner with the tissues. She had thought to herself, over and over again, that she was never one to cry. She wasn't a baby crying for milk, or a kid crying for a special toy. She was old enough to fix her mistakes, and move on from what had happened. She had enough courage to stand up to her best friend, and Marth.

Samus lowered the magazine, when the door opened and Zelda steadily made her way into the room. With a small grin, Samus sat the book down, and quickly left the room, knowing that Zelda wanted to speak with Peach alone.

Peach sat on the edge of the bed, resting her feet on the floor. She quickly wiped away the last couple of tears on her cheeks, and took a deep breath as Zelda walked over to her.

" Hey Peach." Zelda greeted, sitting on the bed next to her.

" Hello…" Peach replied nervously, keeping her tone low and soft.

" How is everything?"

Peach took another deep breath and turned so she faced the Hylian Princess. " Zelda, I'm terrible sorry for what happened last night. I had no clue what I was thinking of. It was my fault, so please don't be mad at Marth. He had nothing to do with it. It didn't mean to get you so upset…I—"

"—Peach!" Zelda placed her hand on Peach's shoulder, to calm her down. " It's okay."

" It is?" Peach questioned, perplexed.

Zelda nodded. " Link told us everything."

" H-he…did?"

Zelda nodded again. " We're not mad at you."

" Oh…" Peach looked down at the ground, twiddling with her fingers. " Well I'm still sorry."

" I should have talked to you first, instead of going ahead of myself and get angry. I'm sorry, Peach."

Peach forced a slight smile. All of her worries had vanished. Once she had sat down and talked with Zelda everything turned out right. Luckily for her, Link had gone ahead and explained everything before hand. So Peach didn't have too…

" So…you made up your mind?" Peach questioned.

" I'm going with Marth."

Peach smiled this time and nodded. " I'm glad."

" Link said that we belonged together. He said that I should go with him"

" He wasn't upset about it?"

Zelda shook her head. " Not that I know of. He said all that matters is that I'm happy."

" Well…are you?"

Zelda nodded. " Yes, I am…"

" Aww…"

Peach smiled as she reached over giving Zelda a hug. She was content that Zelda had finally chosen, and had gotten everything over with. The rivalry was over, and all that is left is the dance, tomorrow night…

But Peach couldn't help but wonder…if Zelda was truly satisfied. The tone that Zelda had given when she answered was completely different. It sounded as if, she hasn't… truly found her happiness—like her heart was still searching for someone else.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you all liked the chapter, I'm not really sure I enjoyed it as much. Since there's not much left happening in the story, I'm just going to jump to the dance in the next chapter. Sadly, only two chapters left. Sniff…

Until Next Time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kelly.S.Morgan**: It was really that sad?

**Ryupendragon13**: I understand what you mean about dragging on for ten chapters. I just didn't want it to be a short story, so I had to add a little length to it. Sorry if you were bothered by it.

**Mullenium Master**: I hope they're good ones! Let me know, k?

**RoyalFanatic**: Why are you thinking about Roy? I'm just a little curious. Hehe.

**Crystalicios**: I believe it would be something if she went out with someone else, but then there wouldn't be any point of all of these stories people are creating with her hooking up with one of them.

**Nica510**: I'm glad you like it, here's the dance for you!

Thanks to all of those who reviewed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

(Night of Dance)

This was it!

It was the night of the dance—the moment most smashers couldn't wait for. It was finally here, tonight starting at 8:00. Of course, Link had other ideas about the dance, and almost come to a conclusion of not going. He sat in his dorm, alone—constantly staring at the clock on the nightstand. 7:30 brightly beamed in his eyes. Everyone was excited about the dance, but somehow, not even forcing himself to be pleased worked. He was dateless, and didn't want to stand there watching people have a good time, while he miserably watched Marth and Zelda.

Link sighed for the millionth time, and rolled onto his side, so he faced away from the clock. He thought about what he had done, yesterday. Zelda was happy, that's all that matters. She gets to go to the dance with Marth like planned. She wanted to go with him; it was obvious, especially through Link's eyes.

A knock came to the door, causing Link to grab his pillow and cover his face. When he heard Young Link nosily enter the room, he had wondered why he knocked, since this was Young Link's dorm as well. Then again, he should be changing at the moment for the dance, instead of moping around still dressed in his usual attire.

" Come on Link," Young Link groaned, a little motivated by Link's actions. " Just forget about it and come to the dance.

" No." Link's muffled voice was heard from underneath the pillow.

" I want you to come!" Young Link began to whine. " It's not fun without you."

" No."

" Please?"

" No."

" Why not?"

" No."

Young Link sighed irritated, and walked over to Link, using his strength to pry the pillow off of Link's head. Link purposely let go of the pillow, sending Young Link falling back onto Falco's bed, taking the pillow and Link's hat with him.

Link abruptly sat up, and looked at Young Link who was neatly dressed in a black tuxedo, all ready for the formal dance. Wearing black boots and black tie, Young Link was surely going to attract attention from the other smashers. Link just laughed at how, fashionable the young Hylian looked.

" Thanks, a lot!" Young Link rudely remarked. " You messed up my look." He began to brush off the dust and stretch out the wrinkles that appeared on his suit.

Link chuckled and grabbed his hat off the floor placing it back on his head. " _Your look_?" He repeated. " What look did you have?"

" Very funny," Young Link replied. He chucked the pillow back at Link and walked to the nearest mirror. " So why aren't you coming?"

" I don't feel like it," Link answered, keeping his gaze on Young Link as he continued to brush off his tux.

" Why? Cause Zelda's going with Marth."

" Yes."

" Link, don't let that ruin your fun."

" It's not. My fun is staying in this room until the dance is over."

" I know you want to go." Young Link grinned, looking at Link using the mirror.

" I don't."

" Well, you did."

Link bit his lip and nodded. " Yea, I did."

Young Link turned around; shaking his head at Link as the door opened and the young fox entered the dorm. Fox, who wasn't dressed yet for the dance, headed over toward Link and stood in front of his bed, with his arms crossed.

" I heard you weren't going to dance," Fox explained. " Don't tell me it's true."

Link nodded. " It's true."

" Link, why aren't you going?"

"—Because of ZELDA!" Young Link answered beating Link to it.

Fox shook his head, at the smiling Link. " Link, you shouldn't let this cause you not to go. I mean, you did the right thing yesterday."

Link's eyes widened. " How did you know?"

" Rumors spread faster than flies in this tournament." Fox replied. " Besides, it's not fun with you not there."

" I don't really care." Link said, his tone low and miserable again.

" You had told me one time, that the only thing you wanted was for Zelda to be happy. You just wanted to see her smile and know that she's safe. Well Link, Zelda is now happy; because of what you did. Don't let it ruin you. So she wanted Marth, there's no harm in that. You need to go out and have a good time, to prove to Zelda that you're okay with everything."

It was bad enough that Fox and Young Link were pressuring him to go to the dance. What made it worse, was that what Fox had told him was right. If Zelda saw him in a terrible mood, then she wouldn't have a good time knowing his feelings were hurt. He needed to put everything behind him, because even though Marth had won, he felt good inside that he had helped Zelda out.

Even though he doesn't have a date for the dance, he has his friends to hang with. Being with Fox, Young Link and even Falco can stir up the most fun you ever had. He knew though, his mind would never focus away from Zelda and Marth. He would just keep telling himself—that it could have been him with her, instead.

Link forced himself to stand, and grabbed his hat placing it on the bed. Young Link and Fox watched as he went rummaging through his clothes, looking for his outfit for the dance.

" So you changed your mind?" Fox questioned, with a hidden smile.

Link nodded and smiled. " Without me, it wouldn't be fun."

* * *

Peach looked around the dinning hall, watching the smashers dance and have a good time. She took a sip of her punch, careful not to stain her dress. So far, everything has been going well—and including herself, everyone was having fun. The decorations for the dance had turned out beautiful, and the music and food couldn't be any better.

This was surely a night to remember.

Peach sat the empty glass down, and held up the front of her red velvet dress as she made her way across the dinning hall over to Samus and Captain Falcon, sitting at one of the tables. Peach would rather hang out with Zelda, but didn't want to interrupt her time with Marth. She promised herself, not to get involved.

Samus, who was actually dressed out of her bounty hunter suit, wore a short black dress that went down to her knees. She had on black boots, and her hair was pulled up into an origami bun, with two strands of curls coming down in the front. Peach was content that Samus had agreed to dress up for the occasion. Even though Captain Falcon wore his usual attire, Samus finally showed off her beautiful girly side.

" Enjoying the dance?" Samus questioned the princess.

Peach nodded, taking a seat next to them. " Everything seems to be going perfect."

" How do you feel about Zelda and Marth?"

Peach shrugged. " I've gotten over it."

Samus smiled, " I'm happy for you."

" About time." Captain Falcon snorted.

" Captain Falcon!" Samus cried, playfully punching him in the side.

" It's okay." Peach explained. " So why haven't you guys danced yet?"

Samus shrugged. " No good songs to dance too."

" You like the ballads?"

" Well, a slow song would be nice." Samus replied.

Peach smiled and leaned back in the chair. She relaxed, watching the other smashers dance and act up. Half of them dressed up, while the other half just came in what they had on today. She was surprised Pikachu and Pichu decided to dress up for the occasions. Both of them wore the same color hats. She had to admit, they both looked cute dancing together on the dance floor.

Nana and Popo finally ditched the climbing gear, and both dressed very formal, along with Ness who wore a black suit. Bowser and Ganondorf were standing in the corner by the food trays, watching the other smashers carefully probably trying to find something to trash. There always had to be at least one in a crowd. One who hates dances and only comes to mess up everyone else's fun.

Once the upbeat tempo had finished, another song quickly followed, but it was a ballad. It was time to settle things down for a bit, and finally play the first slow song of the night. Samus quickly pulled Captain Falcon onto the dance floor, leaving Peach by her lonesome.

Peach smiled as she watched Samus wrap her arms around Captain Falcon's neck, both of them swaying to the beat. Peach looked around at the other dancers, on the dance floor, noticing the different couples. The one she didn't see was Zelda and Marth.

Her smile vanished as she looked around the dinning hall. She finally spotted them over by the DJ, talking with Roy. All three of them dressed up for the occasion, the men wore black, while Zelda had on a short blue dress with matching heels. Peach nervously looked away when Marth looked in her direction.

She refused to look over in their direction again, but was startled when she heard Roy call her name from behind.

" Peach…"

Peach turned around and smiled. She hasn't spoken to Roy ever since the talk in the lounge. Though, she had to admit—he looked very dashing tonight.

" I just wanted to know if…" He held out his hand, which caused Peach looked up at him astonished. "…Would you like to dance?"

A smile quickly crept in her lips. She bit her lip holding back the excitement, of actually being wanted. All she wanted was someone to ask her to the dance—or actually ask her to dance. She just wanted to feel special.

" Yes, I would love too." Peach accepted, and took his hand.

* * *

" So, are you having fun?" Marth questioned the Hylian Princess.

Zelda warmly smiled and nodded. " Yes, I'm having a wonderful time. Everything is so beautiful."

Marth smiled and nodded. " I'm glad, but I can't help but wonder if something's bothering you."

Zelda looked up from the plate in front of her, and stared at Marth. She hoped that she didn't seem like she wasn't having a good time. She was actually enjoying herself, but something in her mind kept her from showing it. She felt guilt and knew it was because of Link. She was surprised at what he had done, and never thought he would be able to do something that difficult, especially if it hurt himself.

" Everything's fine…" Zelda replied.

Marth watched her carefully. Zelda quickly thought of something, to get her mind away from Link and feeling guilty. She wanted to show Marth that she was having a good time. She was enjoying herself.

" I'm really surprised Roy actually went and asked Peach to dance."

" I told you he would." Marth smiled.

" And I was surprised she danced with him." Zelda turned her attention to the couple with Samus and Captain Falcon. " Ever since that, they've never parted."

" Maybe something's going on between them."

" Maybe…" Zelda looked back at Marth.

Marth sighed and looked down at his empty plate. Zelda noticed the look on his face, and began to worry. He had figured something out.

" Zelda, I know something is wrong. It has to do with Link, too."

" Marth…"

" I know, because I've been feeling a little upset about the whole situation."

Zelda was silent for a moment. " What do you mean?"

" I felt like I was taking you away from him." Marth answered softly.

" No, Marth, please don't feel that way." Zelda pleaded, she sighed fighting the urge of not to cry. It didn't matter who she picked, the torment was never to end.

" Zelda, sometimes you have to sit down and ask yourself…is this what you want?"

Zelda thought about it for a moment, re-asking the question in her mind. What did she want? She didn't really know. She wanted so many things in the beginning before this had started, and now it came to the point where she felt that everything she wanted—she would never be able to get.

" Is this what I want?" She repeated, steadily.

Marth nodded.

Zelda opened her mouth about to answer—but paused. She didn't know what to say…as if she was afraid to answer.

* * *

A/N:

I don't really like this chapter, for some strange reason. I can't really figure out why, but a friend of mine read it and said that it was okay so I decided to put it up on the site. I'm not sure if I'm going to add an extra chapter after this one, or just finish the story, cause there is only one chapter left. Gasp! Yes, I know…it's sad.

Until Next Time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Jlink**: Yes, it's another love triangle. At the beginning of this story, I didn't know who she was going to end with, so I just let my writing take me to the end. And in the end she ended up with…

**Ashley-the-b-daplayer**: Here's the last chapter for you!

**Midnight**: I can see you really want a Zelda/Link pairing in the end.

**RoyalFanatic**: I guess in this story, she really is indecisive. I understand now what you mean with Roy, and adding the Ness part was funny.

**Mullenium Master**: I don't really know myself, it just felt different from how I usually write. You actually thought it was sad? Wow. I also bet, a lot of people were there to comfort lonely Link. I was feeling sorry for him.

**Nica510**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks!

Also, thanks CheddarCheese99043 for your two reivews. I had just gotten them right as I was summiting this.

* * *

Chapter 12 

(The Next Day)

" Are you sure about this?" Zelda asked, the Mushroom Princess.

Peach nodded as she continued to pack her belongings. Both girls were in their dorms, Zelda sat on her bed watching Peach, who was packing up and getting ready to leave. Since the dance is over, Peach had come to a decision to head home during the break. Master Hand gave the smashers a small vacation for a week. Peach, along with the Ice Climbers, Ness and Mr. Game and Watch, were all leaving to head home for vacation today.

" I'm really going to miss you. We've both had an interesting week." Zelda explained, standing to her feet, and walking over to Peach's bed.

" I know." Peach replied disappointed. " I've had fun, but I really am missing Mario. I want to go see him to tell him everything."

" Even about you dancing with Roy and kissing Marth?" Zelda questioned.

Peach smiled, " No, I'll leave that out."

Zelda laughed and gave Peach a hug. It was hard for Zelda to say good-bye, especially to her only best friend. Peach had stuck with her the entire time, and even though they had their downs—they quickly became friends again. Zelda knew she wouldn't have been able to make it through the week without Peach's help and support.

" Well I hope you have fun at home." Zelda explained, once they parted.

" Hey, I'll be back in a week." Peach encouraged. " Just try not to get in anymore situations like the previous one."

Zelda laughed. " I won't ever do that again."

" So are you happy about the decision you made?"

Zelda nodded. " Yes, I am."

" And how is he taking it?"

" We talked and everything is perfectly fine. He's not upset by it at all."

" I'm glad. I guess things did turn out right."

" After some hard thinking, and talking, everything is finally over."

" A four day battle can really tire someone out."

Zelda nodded and walked with Peach outside of the dorms, where the vans waited to take those going home. Peach tossed her suitcase in the back and gave Zelda one finally hug.

" Did you say by to everyone?" Zelda questioned.

Peach nodded. " Yea. The only people I couldn't find were Young Link and Falco."

" I'll tell them you said bye, then."

Peach smiled. " Thanks. Oh, did you find you-know-who yet?"

Zelda shook her head. " I wanted to say bye to you first."

" Well you said bye long enough, girl." Peach explained, causing Zelda to laugh.

" I know but—"

"—But nothing! Go and find your man."

* * *

Marth leaned back in his chair and gazed out the window, in the lounge. He sat his drink down on the table in front of him. He watched carefully as Zelda walked by herself, heading over toward the lounge. Marth warmly smiled looking back into the lounge watching Roy and Falco finish their game of pool. 

His mind went back to the conversation with Zelda, last night at the dance. They didn't really get to have a good time, like he had planned, but everything they talked about was worth it. In the end, they both were happy. He was glad to see a true smile from her, a smile he loved seeing.

" Eight ball corner pocket!" Roy smirked, as he leaned over the table, eying the black eight ball.

Marth took another sip of his drink, watching as Roy made the winning shot. Falco frowned, and shook his head walking over to Marth, handing him the cue. Marth gradually accepted it.

" Alright Marth, you're turn."

" You will never win!" Roy cried, doing a little victory dance. " I will dominate."

Falco noticed the blank look upon Marth's face. He took a seat next to the blue-haired prince, and grabbed his drink taking a quick sip before he began to play with the ice using the straw. " You okay?"

Marth nodded shifting his eyes toward Falco. " Yeah."

" You did the right thing Marth," Roy explained, getting another game ready.

" I know." Marth replied.

" Then why do you seem upset?" Falco questioned. " Isn't this what you two agreed on?"

Marth nodded. " It will take me a while, but I'll get over it."

" So I take it he won, right?" Roy asked, looking up at his friend.

" There was no competition," Marth answered steadily. " Since, he had won before this had started."

Roy raised an eyebrow. " How do you know?"

Marth smirked, standing up from his chair. " I got instincts. It was obvious, Zelda and I are nothing more than friends."

" Well, then lets begin! I'm ready to continue my winning streak." Roy exclaimed.

Marth walked over to Roy, getting ready for the game. He knew that eventually all of this would be nothing, but a memory. Pretty soon, he'd forget about what happened and move on. There was nothing left for him to do. He and Zelda came to an agreement, and he agreed to it.

He was surprised to say, unlike others, he was perfectly fine with all of it. In the end, everything ended up being a fair game.

* * *

Zelda steadily made her way through the dorms. Her heart raced with anxiety as she came closer to the door. Everything was all right—that's what she kept telling herself. There was nothing to be nervous about. She was just overreacting. 

After taking a deep breath, Zelda knocked on the door. She listened carefully, hearing someone mumbling to themselves, before actually opening the door. Zelda smiled, when Link appeared on the other side. He greeted her, then stepped to the side, letting her into the room.

Zelda frowned, when her eyes fell upon the suitcases on Link's bed. His clothes and weapons were packed inside. She was afraid to think that he was leaving as well, heading back home on vacation, without telling her. He wouldn't have just left, without saying good-bye?

" Link, what are you doing?" Zelda questioned, even thought she was positive she knew the answer.

Link began to fold the remainder of his clothes and put them inside the suitcase. " I'm packing. Heading back to Hyrule for a week."

" Were you going to tell me?"

Link looked up at Zelda and nodded. " Yea."

" You're just leaving?"

Link shrugged. " I believe so. Ganondorf was staying and I believe Young Link didn't want to head home yet."

" Link, I—" Zelda took a deep breath. " I have to tell you something."

Link dropped his clothes to the bed, and turned to face her. " What is it?"

Zelda bit her lip and smiled surprising Link by embracing him with a hug. " I love you…" She whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

Link's eyes widened as he looked down at the princess in his arms. _Did she just say…she loved me?_

" Zelda…" Link called softly He pulled her away, keeping his hands on her shoulders. " What's going on?"

Zelda sighed, feeling the rapid beat of her heart. " Marth and I talked last night. I told him how I felt about everything and he said that after what you did at the lounge that we truly were meant for each other. He said you had courage to do what you did."

" So, you and him…"

" Are nothing but friends." Zelda finished.

" So it's all over?"

Zelda nodded, pushing herself out of Link's grasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly embracing him once more. This time, Link returned the hug with a loving smile on his face. For the first time, the two were finally together—knowing that this was what they wanted.

Zelda had thought back on the week— about the four days that had an impact on her. She just laughed. All of this could have been avoided, but yet she had to take her time. She had to think about, what she truly wanted. And it took her four days, to come to a conclusion that what she wanted—she had all along.

" I—love you too." Link whispered softly.

" Let's head home…" Zelda explained, with a smile. "…Together."

* * *

A/N: 

Wow! I'm finished! It its finally over! Fin! I'm so happy I have completed another story on this site. Thanks so much to all of my faithful reviewers and all of those who liked the story so much to put it under their favorites. Without you wanting more and showing positive reviews, this story wouldn't have been completed. I really appreciate it! I truly do. There's not going to be a sequel to this, but I am determined to write another SSBM story in the future. So look out for it!

Until next Time!


End file.
